Für Elise
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: Do the dead resurrect? It was a question that Hannibal Lecter validates as sham and meaningless until, one day, he was questioned together to his idealisms and the door of the palace of his memories was disturbed as soon as he saw her. To her. To that little girl.
1. Chapter I Petite

**DISCLAIMER: The character and the original plot belong to the works of Thomas Harris: "The Red Dragon", "The Silence of the Lambs", "Hannibal" "Hannibal: Rising" and adapted to television series by Bryan Fuller, "Hannibal "(2013-2015) broadcast on the NBC television network. Except for the OC (Original Characters) all of those come from my imagination.**

* * *

**Notes:**

This is my first attempt by a fanfic about the series, I know the story of Dr. Lecter, through the movies and I am reading the books; and the day that encourages me to watch the series, I was amazed at the program and the performances (not to mention Mikkelsen and Dancy-. I fell in love so much, it inspired me and now I ventured into danger with this idea that occurred to me. How beautiful it is to be a Fannibal «3

**Clarifications:**

***** This Fanfic is based on the series, therefore, Clarice Starling will not exist.  
***** Although it is a fanfic of the series there will be references, details and others to books and / or movies.  
***** Sorry, it is NOT a Hannigram fic. ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯  
***** The fanfic contains serious, strong and / or sensitive themes. Not suitable for people under 18 years. Discretion is advised.  
***** The chronology is altered. This implies that the age of the characters and events are affected for the benefit of the fanfic plot (also know as: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence)  
***** There are OC (Characters that are of my invention) if they are not to your liking, no problem if you do not want to read.  
***** Forgive me my awkard english, no my birth lenguage. I really want to share my fanfics with people who speak english, so I doing my best in grammar and all. Feel free and polite to correct me if something is terrible written.  
***** Thank you very much for giving my fanfic an opportunity, I hope you enjoy it just as I do in writing it.

* * *

_"Cause love itself is just as innocent as roses in May, and its pure white, just like sin."  
_**_A Love Suicide_** _—Yutaka Minobe._

* * *

**I. Petite.**

**1997**

**Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

The little girl was hiding under her bed, hugging her teddy bear with strength and staring at the door of her room. She had no idea what was going on, her mother had woken her up and hid her under the bed. By now, the little one was waiting that mom arrived and tell her she can get out that place.

The girl was clinging to her teddy bear and she began to get anxious, she wanted to leave that place, but she had to obey mommy. Without taking her eyes off the door, she could see how it opened abruptly and her father came to her room. The girl was horrified by it and tried to get away from the edge, but daddy bent down and looked at his terrified daughter. He stretched his arm to take those soft and little arms. His daughter let out a sharp groan; her eyes covered in tears and she began to struggle at her father actions. She did not want it to happen again.

Her mother arrived at the room. Her nightgown chest was adorned with several drops of blood and her face covered in tears and bumps. Daddy ignored mommy and he managed to get her little girl out of her hiding. She looked at her parents, mommy did not stop screaming and trying to get her away from him while daddy held her little wrists tight, making them turn into a pinkish glade. Daddy did not tolerate mommy's scandal and he raised his free hand to give her a shocking beating to her delicate and porcelain face.

Mommy fell to the floor making a vibration because of the blow arose. The long coppery hair hidden mommy's face expression and the little girl could not avoid the tears, caused her crying to break the sepulchral silence that had been forged. Daddy looked at his daughter, he released her and pushed her toward the bed, so he approached to his wife and took her form the nightgown straps to get her out of there.

Mommy reacted late and when she tried to return the blow to her husband, the door to her little girl's room had closed in front of her. Desperate she took the knob and turned it but, to her terrible surprise, the insurance was on. She hit the wood door and a tormented cry of supplication emerged. Without stopping to knock on the door, she could hear the frightful and desperate crying of his daughter. Mommy did not stop crying and begging that he returned to her, her little girl but everything was useless until she remembered the gun in the closet.

* * *

Will Graham was sitting on the porch of his house watching his three dogs run across the ground as if it were a last walk. Looking at nowhere his thoughts were elsewhere, in his memories of Garret Jacob-Hobbs. He lost the figure of his home turning into a gloomy terrain and in front of him was a rotten corpse with a glassy look and a shirt pierced by bullets and adorned in blood. Will felt anxiety and he tried for ways to get that body out of his mind, but it was impossible. He shook his head and now the sweet and young Abigail Hobbs appeared in that place, replacing that horrible body.

She smiled happy and cheerful for his presence, but Will noticed a stream of blood through the young teen's neck. The happiness on Abigail's face was turning into a heartbreaking plea. Will set out to help her, he wanted to save her, and pressed his hands to her neck but the blood kept emanating. And the more he avoided it, the more it arose. It was an inexhaustible source. He came back to himself, agitated and frightened when he noticed how his dogs barked desperately at the distance. Graham get up from the ground, he walked curiously to where his pets were and looked at the place they pointed. He distinguished how a curtain of land lift sharply up thanks to a high-speed vehicle.

At first Will was confused, he saw that car was approaching its terrain, and worried about his dogs, he took them from their collars and pulled them to the porch at a speed that he did not even knew where he emerged from. The car crashed in front of one of the trees and Will was surprised at that scene while his dogs did not stop barking. He released his canines and asked them to remain still and with no more time to lose he approached to the place. Upon arriving he could distinguish a coppery hair on the glass, the door swung open and a woman, perhaps his age, collapsed. Will managed to hold her while he heard a desperate cry, he looked up to discover a frightened girl, about six or seven years old, who was in the passenger seat. The despair emerged to Will and he removed the hair that covered the woman's face. She was beautiful, light blue eyes covered in tears, a slightly snub nose and cheeks adorned in a worrying reddish.

"He… Help us," she pleaded, holding on to his arm. Will saw that his hand was stained in blood and he desperately searched for the fountain, noticed that it came from her lower belly. The woman rolled her eyes and she collapsed. Will thought that the inevitable had arisen and looked at the little girl who was horrified watching as her mother fainted before his arms. That scene, accompanied by anguish and responsibility, covered Will Graham with dread.

* * *

**BAU – Quantico, Virginia.**

In the halls of the FBI, Hannibal Lecter was walking discouraged but without neglecting that elegant air that characterized to. Inside his thoughts he did not want to attend to Jack Crawford's so desperate call, but he was already there, about to take care of a little girl whom Lecter had no interest as a patient. To do this he suggested to his apprentice and colleague Alana Bloom, whom he felt was more feasible for a situation like this. But insistence not only came from Crawford also from her, who had not established a nice communication with the little girl.

He stopped walking to look at the office door. He let out a light sigh and touched the glass, in a few seconds Jack Crawford attended with an abrupt attitude and invited Hannibal to his office.

"Good morning Jack," greeted courteously at the behavior and he noticed another guest at the place: Will Graham. "Good morning Doctor Lecter, please come in and have a seat," He obeyed and greeted Graham with a slight nod. He responded the same way. "Good" Jack continued. "Did Dr. Bloom inform you about the girl?"

"Only that she has failed to establish a communication, but I would like a more detailed report."

"I know Dr. Lecter, it is why I have Graham here so he can tell you, with more details, about Gardner family incident."

"Gardner" echoed in his mind. "What is the girl's name?" Hannibal mentioned before Will could opened his mouth. "Elisa. Elisa Gardner," Will answered nervously. Hannibal watched him with an arched eyebrow. "Well, what did you write in your report, Mr. Graham? And do not skip details, they can help me to evaluate the girl's condition a little better."

"Oh…" he began nervously, "the mother crashed her car in my garden. I got scared and went to see what had happened. I opened the door and discovered that Marlène Gardner was seriously injured."

"And where was the girl?"

"She… she was in the passenger seat. She was scared, terrified and… she was crying," he mentioned with a thread in his voice. "Was she hurt or similar?"

"I only saw blood on her clothes and…" Will stopped. He was ashamed to describe where he had seen the most blood, so he moved his eyes to Jack. "We did a clinical analysis, Doctor Lecter" he continued per Will, seeing him breaking. "There were signs of sexual abuse," Hannibal showed no emotions, he crossed his legs and put his free arm on the armrest, looking analytical. "And the analysis confirms that the girl was victim of abuse, not once, but several times."

"And all those times was the father" Will said furiously. "Where is he?" Hannibal asked. "That bastard disappeared."

"What about the mother?"

"In intensive care," Jack said and Hannibal looked at him. "She suffered serious wounds in her abdomen and part of the intestine when she tried to defend herself of her husband. This morning she survived a second operation."

"The girl saw the attack on her mother?" He asked posing his eyes on Jack. "That's the problem Doctor, we don't know what she saw. Alana has done her best, but the girl just plays with her. Not a Word has emerged from her mouth." Hannibal let out a sigh and they both watched him. "They are my neighbors" Will said. "I saw her, several times… the blows on Marlène's face…"

Will felt a lump form in his throat. Jack observed who he considered one of the best agents and could perceive his feelings, instead Hannibal tried to hide the lack of interest that he was forming.

"Don't blame yourself, Will" Hannibal confessed falsely, "you have enough with Garret Jacob-Hobbs case and now carrying this weight will make…"

"Do you not understand? I had many opportunities to save them! And I never did."

"But blaming yourself won't change the past."

"Doctor Lecter is right, Will," Jack continued. "All we have left is to find Alan Gardner and imprisoned him."

"Exactly," Hannibal said. "Now, where do you have the girl?"

"Is in session with Dr. Bloom, maybe if you join her you can have more confidence and she can say something."

"It will be difficult, but I'll try. Take me there Crawford."

Everyone got up and headed to the room.

* * *

Alana Bloom was sitting in a small and soft armchair; surrounded by a huge arsenal of stuffed animals and dolls. With patience and a huge smile in her face, she watched the little Elisa Gardner going from a corner to other in search of more stuffed animals. The little one, who has seven years old, long light brown hair, blue eyes as clear as the sea and a pale white skin, smiled every time she looked at Alana and showed her the stuffed animals to put around her. With a tender gesture Alana accepted those friends around her.

"Elisa," she called her at seeing how she placed the stuffed animals, "it's been a couple of day and I haven't heard your voice," the girl seemed to ignore her. "What do you think if we leave the stuffed animals like this and we talk?" Elisa turned to see her, and she smiled. Alana accepted it as an acceptance. "Tell me, what you like to do?" The girl kept her smile and sat next to her. She seemed to admire her.

Jack, Will and Hannibal went to the opposite side of the room to observe the moment from the reversible glass, and as they contemplated that moment, that mood that Hannibal had endured with him vanished as he looked at the little girl. Inside him, he felt like something in his mind had broken into a thousand pieces. The thread of his memories, which had made him the man he was today, had gone out of control and created a peculiar and uncomfortable feeling in him. An incomprehensible word came from his mouth, Will sensed the faint sound and watched him from the corner of his eye. Hannibal had remained static, he blinked fast and swallowed hard. _What was happening to him?_ Jack walked over to the glass and knocked it loudly scaring Alana. She shuddered, sighed and looked again with that warm smile at the little girl who was not impressed for the moment.

"I'll be right back." She kept smiling without taking her eyes off until Alana left the room. Elisa disappeared her smile and looked at all the stuffed animals she had put together, until she picked up a little brown bear.

Alana entered the room and looked at everyone. "What's going on?" she questioned. "Doctor Lecter will help us" Jack said. Hannibal had not turned to greet his colleague, he kept watching the little girl and how she combed her stuffed animal with her hands. "I'm glad about that," Alana said. "Did you already told him that I couldn't get her to say a word?"

"All. Will also already gave his part of the story."

"Why didn't she talk to you?" Hannibal asked without undoing his position. "I assume it is an acute stress disorder, it has been two days since the incident and she may want to avoid the memory but, what I do not explain is why she does not speak. That is more associated with posttraumatic stress, one of the symptoms is not talking for a period, due to trauma. But in this case, Elisa is in a thin line between ASD and PTSD."

"Is it possible that the girl is already suffering from posttraumatic stress?" Jack asked to Alana. "It is feasible." Hannibal replied quickly. The three of them looked at him. "Yes... I think it's the most feasible thing" Alana corroborated, and the two men looked back at her. They seemed anxious for an explanation.

Alana began to make the diagnosis, and everyone listened carefully, but Hannibal was lost. He did not take his eyes off the girl, who kept playing with the stuffed animal; she was no longer smiling, her face had been wrapped in sadness and another blow to his palace of memories had managed to crumble him. _"Anniba"_ he listened.

Alana had not stopped talking and in the process, Will joined the diagnosis affirming the condition while Jack watched them with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you agree with it Doctor Lecter?" Crawford demanded. Hannibal returned to himself but did not turn to see them. "So is." Hannibal kept silent again and kept looking, noticing something peculiar in the girl. He watched as she moved her hands in front of the stuffed animal and that movement had seen it before. The little girl repeated the process and finished with a light smile and a hug. Hannibal had deduced why she did not speak.

"Could I go with her?" He asked, looking at everyone. "I don't know, Hannibal" Alana quizzed. "We talk about a girl who has suffered abuse, if she sees a man, she may be intimidated, and the stress will get worse. I don't want to risk her to PTSD."

"I think I know why she didn't talk to you, Alana. But I want to verify. Please take me with her." Everyone looked confused. Alana moved her eyes to Jack, he had to give the order despite her opinion. He nodded. Alana sighed bitterly and looked at Hannibal. "Follow me."

Hannibal went behind his colleague. They reached the door, but Alana suddenly stopped, she did not open the door and turned to see him uncertainly. "Is something wrong, Dr. Bloom?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrow. "What diagnosis do you have?"

"First I would like to verify and then I will tell you."

"I would like you to tell me first. She is my patient."

"It's from both," he said with a slight smile. She shivered. "Please Alana." pleaded politely.

She sighed and opened the door.

"Elisa" she called with a big smile. The little girl kept playing with her stuffed animal. Alana knew that another of the symptoms was the absence of the surroundings; she approached to her and gently took her by the shoulders. Elisa turned to see her, and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Honey, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine." Alana turned to look at Hannibal, who had entered the room, and seeing him, Elisa vanished her smile and became more attached to Alana. On the other side Will and Jack watched the moment. "What a stupid thing!" Exclaimed Will angrily. "Keep calm."

"Elisa," Alana continued and turned to look at her, "he is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." He drew a thin smile on his face as he looked at the little girl hiding behind Alana. "They're going to make the girl's health worse" Will insisted. "They know what they do" Jack replied.

Elisa began to shake, and Alana hugged her.

"Easy honey, as I told you, he's a friend of mine. He is a good person." Hannibal kept looking until he raised both hands. On the other side of the glass Jack and Will watched confused while Alana gets surprised. "What are you doing?" she questioned in a whisper. He ignored her.

"Hello Elisa" he said as he moved his hands. Will and Jack looked bewildered. Observing that action Elisa let go of Alana, who turned to look at her surprised. Admired the girl raised her hands and replied: _"Hello."_

Hannibal smiled broadly.

"Did they talk in...?" Will questioned as he looked at Jack and then what is happened. "So, it seems" Jack interrupted, looking surprised.

Alana did not avoid her surprise and kept looking at the girl.

"That's why she never responded to you, Dr. Bloom. Elisa is deaf."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_

_****** As you have read, the main OC has a hearing impairment. I want to clarify that I have researched on this subject (and I still do it) so as not to write in an ignorant and / or offensive way about it. Also with regard to psychiatric or psychological disorders is the same; I try to read the topics so as not to lie in the information._


	2. Chapter II Kata

**II. Kata (型 )**

**Audiology Consulting in Pediatrics - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"She was born with sensorineural hearing loss, this was due to an untreated infection in the mother during her pregnancy. She is between 71 and 80 decibels, this refers she only perceiving loud sounds. An example would be the sound of a vacuum cleaner or a train; if we refer to speech they have to be close to the ear but, despite using headphone, the girl is guided a lot by sign language," The doctor observed Elisa who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, beside her Jack Crawford was sitting and behind her chair was Hannibal Lecter. "Did she carry her devices?"

Bewildered Jack looked at Hannibal who was displaying enviable serenity. The agent sighed bitterly and looked back at the girl's doctor. "No, she didn't have them" he answered. "I see… Another thing," the doctor continued, "I don't know if you have noticed, but the little girl is also guided a lot by the movement of the lips."

"Does the girl have extensive verbal knowledge?" Hannibal asked curiously. "Can be. The mother used to take her to a special school here in Baltimore since she was two years old. But this last year she could not afford it and raised her at home."

"So Elisa knows how to pronounce words?" Jack questioned a little confused. "Very basic vocabulary, see it as a preschool level. Words like: mom, dad, house, dog, the colors and so on. Sometimes she speaks but she doesn't know how to express and she mix it with sign language." Elisa leaned on the desk and began to touch the figure of a big ear with an ear canal. "And to remake another pair of devices, how long would it take?" Hannibal consulted. "About two or three days. I just need to do some auditory studies, things that the little girl is already used to."

"Already used to?" repeated Jack. The doctor exhaled terribly and he spread his arms on the desk. He closed his hands and eagerly saw both men. "Is it useful to tell you that the devices always disappeared?"

"Always?" Hannibal snapped. "That's what the mother used to say. She said that the girl used to take them off, lose them or break them. I never believed her."

"If you never believed her, why didn't you opt for a complaint?"  
"Many times I tried to make it, agent, but the mother refused. She never blamed her husband. She said that the girl was restless." At that moment the doctor laid his gaze on her. "But I know that this little angel is not like that to make her devices disappear or break." Elisa smiled and rose to look at Jack and Hannibal, who responded with subtlety. "Your duty was to make a complaint, doctor," Jack said furiously. The doctor sighed and shook his head slightly. "I know and I regret not doing it," He said as he rose. "I hope you can find that man."

"Be assured for that."

Hannibal gently frowned and, having observed the doctor methodically, he approached to rest his hands on the back of the chair in where Elisa was. The little girl noticed such an action and gently touched the back of one of his hands. Impressed by it, he looked at her.

_"My ears are like that,"_ she said and in the end she pointed to the figure and smiled.

_"I know,"_ he replied while a soft and effusive smile sheltered his face.

* * *

**Gardner's Residence - Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will Graham knocked open the door to Elisa's room and looked the place.

"Marlène discovered what I was doing with Elisa" he bellowed and walked to the bed. As he approached he bent down and looked at the scary girl; the woman entered the room and did not stop screaming. He stretched her arm, took the girl and pulled her out of hiding. "But I wasn't going to let her keep me from being close to her," Will turned around and struck hard in her face. "This is my design."

He approached to her and took her from the straps of her nightgown and pulled her out of the room, closed the door and looked at the frightened girl. He took the buckle from his belt and began to take it off as he approached her. Will didn't resist. He opened his eyes and visualized the lonely and careless room.

Outside the residence, the young Graham observed at the lonely terrain while looking to undo those images of his head. This event had become distressing for him and, adding to the stress and madness that was the events of Garret Jacob-Hobbs, Will knew that he would need to extend his therapy with Hannibal Lecter. At the thought he exhaled in anguish.

"I never imagined you had neighbors," Beverly Katz interrupted, bringing Will back to reality. He turned to see the young agent. "It's the good thing about Wolf Trap, the grounds are gigantic," Beverly gave a slight laugh. "What happened in there?" she questioned as she crossed her arms. Will remained silent and could only shake his head. "I see..."

"Alan Gardner," he spoke, "is not a murderer, but he is a damn bastard who deserves to be, not imprisoned, but murdered."

"People as he repudiates me. When I was in high school, I had a partner into which her father abused of her. She never said it but when we realized, it was too late." Will watched Katz curiously. "What happened next?"

"She killed her father and went to prison." Will raised his eyebrows a little bit. "At least here, the mother realized..."

"Late, but she did" he said with a sigh, he turned around and headed for the house but Beverly called him. "Will are you ok? I know it's a stupid question considering none of us can possibly be ok doing what we do but, are you ok?" He let out a breath of air, thinking of an answer according to the moment but he knew it was impossible. He looked back at her and with a melancholy smile replied: "I've been worse."

And he entered the Gardner residence. Beverly let out a sigh and followed in Will's footsteps.

"I feel weird to be here." Brian Zeller declared awkwardly as he took pictures of little Gardner's bed, in which Jimmy Price pass an ultraviolet light. "We are not used to these types of cases... Ours are homicides."

"There is always a first time for everything," Beverly said, who appeared at the door. "Any evidence?"

"As you have no idea..." Jimmy said as the light went out. "The guy will rot in prison, there's no doubt about that."

Will, who stayed on the sidelines, leaned on the door frame and dedicated to listening to the team.

"Wow..." Beverly snapped with terrible bitterness and began to study the place. She watched until she found a small drawer in which there was an ornament of a carousel. She was surprised; she approached and touched it with her fingertips and it began to turn and produce a musical piece. Everyone present shivered at the music of the object.

"Why does it have music?" Brian asked confused.

"The girl is deaf, isn't?" Jimmy assumed. "That's right," Will said angrily as he entered the room.

"Then, why have a musical box?"

"Listen to the melody," Beverly interrupted. Everyone kept silent and obeyed. Moments later they identified the tune. "Fur Elise, by Beethoven" Will replied. "That's right..." Beverly said. The carousel stopped and she took it. The object was a piece of porcelain that looked old worn out in its painting and its fragility made it vulnerable but managed to be undefeated at many moments. Beverly noticed, in the ornaments of horses, slight drops of blood. "This will serve for evidence," she said as he pulled out a bag of samples.

The boys looked at her and returned to their work while Will lost himself in his thoughts, concluding the dreadful moments in this room.

* * *

During the tests on the girl, Jack and Hannibal were admired by the patience she showed before them. Both had attested to what the doctor said: Elisa was already used to it.

Heading to Crawford's office, he was driving and next to him he was Hannibal.

"What will happen now?" The Doctor asked, hiding his anxiety. "I do not know. We've searched for relatives, but nothing has come up," Hannibal nodded softly. "And I'm not sure to send her to a temporary home."

"You do well to question yourself, Jack."

"What do you suggest?"

"Due to her condition, it is not the most appropriate."

"Ah!" He sighed. "I can't leave her forever at the station, even though..."

"Even though?"

"Will offered to take care of her."

"Will already bears the burden of Abigail Hobbs and now adding Elisa, it would be turning it into a time bomb." At those words Jack bit his lower lip.

"You're right" he replied, almost distressed and looked at the girl through the rearview mirror. She was contemplating the landscape with great astonishment and noticing that expression, it implied that she had never seen it. Jack felt a pang of pity on his chest. He sighed and decided to spit an idea that he had inside him: "I confess that I thought of you as her guardian, since you handles sign language but you also carries the Hobbs girl over your shoulders."

Hannibal smiled to himself at the revelation. For first time, in all his time working alongside Crawford, he heard something logical, coherent and that rejoices him in jubilation.

"It's true, I also manage Abigail's tutoring. Although, hoping not sound misheard, I am not a bomb about to explode." Jack let out a slight but sarcastic smile. "But two would be a great burden."

"Abigail knows how to take care of herself, there is a huge advantage."

"Yes, but Elisa is a girl with a disability and you have to be aware her the twenty-four by seven. Would that not affect your routine?"

Now Hannibal gazed at the girl. He hated to recognize it but Jack was right, Elisa involved being taken care of with suspicion and that would affect many aspects of his life, mainly his most precious hobby. "What about Dr. Bloom?" Jack confessed. Hannibal moved his confused look. "Alana?"

"The girl follows her a lot."

"It is probable that the girl looks for a maternal figure, in which her mother wakes up, but Alana is dedicating herself to assert her doctorate and a stable life." Jack shrugged. "I feel that she is a good option."

"You would need to ask her, but because of her condition, Alana will subtly decline you." Another sigh was present and they made Jack Crawford feel stressed. A silence had formed and, to avoid it, a question came to Hannibal's mind that although he was going to hate to suggest it but he had to ask it: "What about you and your wife?" Somewhat surprised Jack looked back at him. "Bella and me?" He asked, more for himself than for Hannibal. "Wow… n...no... I hadn't questioned me."

"You are a good option too. You are a stable person."

"Well..." he continued as he scratched his neck, "I'd have to talk to Bella, ah ... you know? In all these years of marriage, we have never had children and..."

"Talk to her" Lecter interrupted, avoiding that story without interest. "I'll do that but... I couldn't take the girl with me. Not today."

"If it helps, I can take her to my house, for a few days, in what you talk to your wife" he said, hiding hope. "Really?"

"Of course. If it doesn't happen, I'll take the tutoring."

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"I've never been so sure" he said with a smile. Jack watched him curiously and then on the road. After a few moments, he accepted the offer. "It's okay." Hannibal smiled. "Don't worry, Jack. I will take good care of Elisa."

"I know, as I said, you are also a good candidate. I trust you."

Hannibal look away to the amused girl who, feeling that weight in the look, she turned to looked those eyes. Elisa smiled at him and Hannibal responded in the same way.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

At first Elisa was reluctant to go with Hannibal. She had asked about her mother, three days had passed, she had not seen her and nobody bothered to find an explanation for her absence. Tears bathed her face but Hannibal managed to calm her down, promising that she would soon see her mother and where they would go, she would meet a very special person. Little Elisa, controlling her crying, trusted in Hannibal as odd as this seemed. She trusted him completely. Perhaps her confidence was because he was the only person with whom she could communicate, in the absence of her mother. Elisa took Hannibal's hand and they both left Crawford's office.

The road was quickly and calm. Elisa no longer cried and she was amazed by the city view. Upon arriving at the Lecter house, the girl was surprised by how huge it looked, before her childish eyes the exterior facade was like the castles of her coloring books. Hannibal noticed his expression and, as if he was reading her mind, he sensed that Elisa under his roof would feel in a castle. Hannibal helped Elisa unfasten her belt, offered her a hand and led her to her abode.

Inside Lecter's house, Elisa's impression increased when she saw how extravagant and exotic the interior was. On the walls lay the most colorful tapestry that her innocent eyes had seen; adorned with too many and explicit paintings that she could not understand, due to her age. The main room was huge and placed by the finest and most exuberant furniture. Elisa turned to see Hannibal, who kept the two suitcases with things from the girl in a closet, she came over and stretched the sleeve of his coat.

_"You live in a castle!"_ She expressed with great enthusiasm. Hannibal smiled, perhaps for her innocence, and he finished keeping the suitcases. _"It is not,"_ he replied. _"Before, I used to live in one."_

Elisa saw him amazed as if it were a king and as that moment passed Hannibal perceived a sound coming from his kitchen.

_"Do you remember the special person I told you about?"_ He asked. Elisa affirmed. _"Let's go for you to meet her."_ Hannibal extended his arm and opened his hand so that the little girl will take him, she obeyed and they both headed to the kitchen.

Inside the room the young Abigail Hobbs was sitting with her hands on her face, feeling tired of remorse her conscience with all the events that arose around her.

"Good afternoon, Abigail" she heard behind of her. Frightened she turned and looked at Doctor Lecter. "Good afternoon" she replied dismissively. Hannibal seemed bothered by the tone which the young woman had responded, but he let it pass and she tried to control her nerves. Abigail analyzed his tutor and notice something behind him.

"What does you bring with you?" She asked strangely. Hannibal moved his head and observed how scary the girl was. "I take with me a person whom you can get along very well" he said. He stepped aside and exposed little Elisa. Abigail showed no surprise, rather, a curiosity about what her eyes saw. "It's a girl?" she said suspiciously. "Her name is Elisa. She is deaf" he cited. The young Hobbs raised both eyebrows. "Deaf?"

"So is. _Elisa"_ he called her. The girl, just as surprised, kept seeing Abigail until she noticed Hannibal's insistence. _"Elisa, she is Abigail. Both can be very good friends."_

Elisa smiled and looked back at her; she raised one of his hands and moved it. "What did she said?" She asked curiously. "She said hello."

Abigail smiled suspiciously and waved her hand in greeting. Hannibal spoke to the girl again, telling her that the young woman, for the moment, could not speak like her but that soon she would and Elisa showed a hopeful smile. "What did you say to her?" Abigail insist.

Hannibal ignored her. He led Elisa along with Abigail and decided to prepare something to eat. The young Hobbs could not avoid her prying eyes towards the girl and she also looked at her peculiarly, especially to the scarf that covered her neck. Hannibal prepared the utensils but he also prepared to watch, with some fascination, both girls.

"Elisa will be here a couple of days," he spoke and Abigail looked up. "Why and what happened?"

"You and she have a lot in common."

"About what?" she asked sarcastically. "In that your parents were mean beings." Abigail swallowed hard. "Did her father kill young girls too?"

"No" he replied as he pulled some fruits from the refrigerator. "Elisa's father abused of her." The teenager could only move her gaze to the girl, who was seeing the place fascinated. "Why does she look so calm?"

"It's in a period of acute stress," he said, as he placed a couple of strawberries on the cutting board. "It may at any time enter post-traumatic stress and affect her stability."

"And you are going to be her Doctor?"

"I am," he corrected, "next to Dr. Bloom."

"Interesting" she sounded confused. Hannibal looked at the young woman and seemed to show no shock, rather, she looked thoughtful. "Something wrong?"

"No" she exclaimed with a quiet smile. He continued to cut the strawberries, his gaze fell on the little girl who looked a little careless on her face and hair. "Do me a favor, Abigail."

"Yes?"

"Help Elisa to take a bath, in which I prepare the snack."

"Oh ... and how is she supposed to hear me? Shouldn't she use some devices in her ears?

"Elisa can read the lips, you won't have much trouble. I'll help you to understand sign language." She nodded softly. "And respect to her devices, the day after tomorrow they will be ready." Abigail accepted the words Lecter said and she obeyed him. She touched the girl's shoulder and she looked at her. "Come," she said in a rough and leisurely tone, "accompany me." Abigail raised her hand and Elisa accepted it without hesitation. "Her clothes are in the closet of the living room," Hannibal said as he watched them retreat. "Perfect!" Abigail obeyed and they went to the bathroom on the second floor.

The young Hobbs spoke in calm tones and Elisa seemed to understand her perfectly. The girl was inside the bathtub, she looked cheerful and funny while Abigail's head thought like she was now a babysitter. She took the shampoo bottle and opened it to clean the girl's long light brown hair.

"Do not. Gonna. Move." she said. Elisa stood still and observed as she poured a generous amount liquid into the palm of her hand. Abigail passed the liquid over her head and began to carve gently. "Be calm…"

Elisa felt some suddenness in her movements but she let her continue, and in the meantime rubbing the foam was growing and from it bubbles began to emerge. The little girl snooped around her and impressed discovered the bubbles. She screamed with happiness but Abigail had been frightened by that action. She felt that she had done something wrong, but seeing how a smile illuminated the girl's face, she was stunned for a few seconds. Elisa began to play with the bubbles and a shining laugh covered the dazzling and at the same time gloomy home. Hannibal kept an eye on what he prepared: Dorayaki; A sweet Japanese recipe. While making the mixture, the laughter came to the kitchen interrupting his concentration. For a moment he thought that Abigail had done something wrong, but after sharpening his ear, he perceived the laughter. A child laughter that he had forgotten many years ago. Hannibal felt his memories collapse again and he no longer wanted to remember. Not yet, but it was late. Within the palace of his memories came a long-awaited moment of his beloved Mischa. Oh, his little Mischa!

He set aside the utensils and leaned on the bar to avoid another blow from his childhood memories, but little Elisa's laughter remained cruel.

_"Not now ... Not now ..."_ He thought.

Hannibal squeezed the table tightly. The veins of his hands and arms were highlighted and began to throb violently. Mischa was dead, yes. But now Mischa was here. His laughter covered his house. Mischa was back. His little sister had returned in a different mold.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_

_I forgot to tell, when the characters speak into sign languages it will be representing in cursive letter also the characters thoughts. :)_


	3. Chapter III Agrodolce

**III. Agrodolce.**

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham arrived with a large bouquet of flowers to room 304. He stood static on the threshold of the door and looked at the unconscious Marlène Gardner. The young woman, with long coppery hair, was still in critical condition; the doctors feared she would not survive the second surgery but she was recovering, at a slow pace but she was on the right track. Will swallowed hard and his feet responded to his desires entering the room, without taking his eyes off her.

"H-hello," he said nervously. "I am your neighbor, Will Graham. I brought flowers, to cheer you up," he said as he extended the bouquet and a silly smile covered his face.

There was no answer. Will faded his smile, hit his forehead at the stupidity he had done and looked for a vase to accommodate the flowers. Once the floral mission was completed, Will have a seat in a small armchair, looked at Marlène with deep anguish and, as he watched her, a memory of the beginning of the year came to his mind, just in spring:

* * *

In the vicinity with Baltimore there is a small department store where Will always came for his basic pantry. The young Graham was hesitant to bring a few cans of tuna or prepare a decent meal, and meanwhile his discuss with himself, Will opted for tuna, increasing the bags of dog food and set out to leave the premises. He was lining up the only box available and, in front of him, was a young woman with a long, familiar wavy copper hair. Will had no hesitation in examining her and then he paid attention to the things she carried; if he compared his cart, Will looked like a complete stingy since she carried a full pantry. The cashier soon dispatched her and the boy who packed the supplies finished. She left the place and young Graham watched her leave.

Will was driving home and while listening to the radio, at the only station that reached the Wolf Trap area, he heard the latest news regarding the kidnapping and murder of a teenager named Reneé Winn, the fourth victim of the "The Minnesota Shrike."

A terrible sigh came up as the question arrived to his mind: why hadn't they looked him for that case? And as his mind navigated that issue, he could see a vehicle stopped at the side of the road. He slowed down and looked at that anguished woman with coppery hair watching the engine of her vehicle. Will kept moving forward but remorse made him look up at the rearview mirror and observed again. He sighed bitterly, stopped the car and turned back. She witnessed that sound, turned strangely and watched as the car stopped beside her; the young man lowered the glass of the passenger door and looked at her.

"Need help?" He asked with a forced, and somewhat honest, smile. She responded the same way. "Yes please."

"Let me park me." Will put his car behind, got off and she leaned out to watch him. "What is happening?" He asked as he approached. "It's the engine, it's making a weird noise," she responded, while he stopped beside her. They kept silent and listened to the machine. "Yes, there is something affecting it. Let me examine it."

"Sure," she released as she stepped aside.

Will smiled nervously and went over to check. The sound that emerged was somewhat curious for him but he had a slight idea of what might be due. She almost marveled, kept looking at Will for how attentive he was in his help.

"Do you know about engines?" She asked, curious about the approach he showed. Will looked up at her. "Yes, fixing engines is my hobby."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "And what do you do for live?"

"I'm a teacher," he replied as he looked back at the engine.

"Really?" She asked surprised. Will nodded. "Me too ... Well, I was. Where do you teach?"

"At the FBI academy," he said like nothing. The woman was surprised and at that Will decided to continue: "And you, where were you giving classes?"

"M-me," she replied nervously, "I was a preschool teacher in Baltimore."

"And why did you leave it?" He asked as he stood up and looked at her again. "For my daughter." They both looked at each other and Will noticed how her cheeks were adorned in a slight reddish tone. "You know?" He continued, "I didn't tell you my name."

"Neither I," she said with a nervous smile. She reached over and extended her arm. "Marlène Gardner."

"Will Graham," he replied and took her hand to greet her. "I think we're neighbors, right?"

"That's correct ... I've seen you in the mini-supermarket."

"Me too. Nice to meet you, neighbor."

"Same here, neighbor." The two smiled with nerves and let go of their hands. Will looked around while Marlène tried to control herself. "I need my toolbox," Will spoke, "I have it in my trunk, let me go for it."

"Sure! Do whatever you have to do."

Several minutes later Will found the engine failure, it was a breakdown by the oil change; he suggested taking it to a mechanic, since the arrangement he made would not last long. Marlène smiled and her cheeks were painted in red.

"Thank you, Will. Any way I can pay you?"

"N-no, no," he stammered. "Please! I wouldn't feel good if ..."

"Really, that's fine."

"With something, Will ..." she insisted. Will looked at her. Marlène showed a pleading face, too tender for him to bear. Will felt a bit of discomfort but at the same time he liked it, and he didn't know why. "Well, would be a dinner be a good payment?" He asked, remembering his purchases of tuna cans.

"A dinner?" She wondered.

"Bad idea?"

"No, no, it's all right," she said with a smile. "What do you like?"

"Surprise me."

"I have several ideas in mind. Any special day for dinner?

"Any day you can do it." She smiled again. "Your house or mine?"

"Wherever, for me there is no a problem."

"Oh well! Will you have pets, right?" She foolishly released. "Yes, some dogs. Why?"

"Well, when I pass by your house, my daughter always observe your dogs. She likes dogs."

"Then one of these days, in my house. You, your daughter and me."

Marlène smiled and Will accompanied her. The two felt flutters in their stomachs, but neither of them thought that dinner would never happen.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"What is this?" Asked Abigail curiously. "A book," Hannibal replied, hiding the obviousness. "Yes, I know. But what for?"

"Read the title."

"Communication through silence," she obeyed. "Is it to learn to talk to Elisa?" Hannibal smiled as he sought to take a seat in the main chair of his dining room. The girl was sitting in front of Abigail and was drawing. "You are very observant." She smiled sarcastically. "So you learned sign language with this?"

"Partly. This will help you to a basic understanding with Elisa."

"Oh let's see!" She exclaimed excitedly. Abigail tapped the table, and thanks to the vibration, the girl raised her head. "Look at me!" She mentioned. Elisa dropped her crayons and paid attention. Abigail opened the book and began to read the first pages. "Well ... let's start with: Hello." The young woman raised one of her hands and, with a gentle movement, represented a hello. Elisa was surprised, smiled and responded to the greeting. "Well, this looks easy," she said animatedly. Hannibal kept up with his smile. "From what I see, both will be very entertaining this afternoon."

"Won't you help me?"

"Learn the basics and then I'll show you the rest."

"Okay." Abigail looked back at the book and read the following pages: "Elisa," she began as she moved his hands, "I am Abigail. Nice to meet you."

_"Hi Abigail,"_ she replied.

Hannibal got up from his chair and left the room.

* * *

Alana Bloom entered room 304, saw Will sitting on the armchair and losing him in his memories. She approached and the young man reacted to the sound, somewhat thunderous, of her high-heels.

"Hi."

"Hello Alana ..." he replied somewhat exhausted. "How did you know ...?"

"Jack told me."

"I see!" He exclaimed wryly. "Will, Jack told me how you feel about this."

"Alana, please," he pleaded. "I know you don't want to comment this, but I don't want you to feel a responsibility like with Abigail Hobbs."

"It's not responsibility," he said as he ran his hands over his face. "Yes it is, and I don't want you to feel that way."

"Like what?"

"Bad," she said worriedly. "I have not felt bad, neither with Abigail nor with Marlène."

"Will ..."

"Alana," he said seriously. She looked surprised. "Please."

She sighed bitterly and sought to sit beside him. He settled down so they could fit in the armchair and looked at her.

"Okay, don't tell me anything," she said calmly. "But I want one thing to be clear, Will."

"What thing?"

"I want you to know that you have saved three lives. Abigail, Marlène and Elisa. That's what matters." Will grinned. "Why that face?"

"I think I may have saved all three before and without any worse incidents involved."

"Hey!" Alana exclaimed as she took him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye. The young Graham was static for a few moments. "Will, you are a good person, you have helped before and you have managed to prevent worse things from happening."

"A clear example was killing Garret Jacob-Hobbs."

"Will," she said annoyed, "I don't want you to feel that you did something terrible."

"That doesn't change anything," he replied, subtly pulling his face away from hers.

Alana couldn't avoid a bitter sigh, closed her eyes and wished that Will understood the good side of his actions, but for now, it would be difficult. He had been pushed very far over his actions.

"Where is Elisa?" He asked, trying to avoid the theme. "With Hannibal."

"With Hannibal?" He said strangely. Alana nodded. "Hannibal has a temporary tutoring on Elisa. I thought you already knew."

"No ... How did he get it?"

"Jack granted it. He did it because he knows how to handle sign language."

"And Elisa went with him, so easily?"

"The girl has some confidence with him, which is because he understands her way of speaking."

"Ah ..."

"Tomorrow I'll start formal therapy with her," Alana said as she turned to see him. "And are you ready?"

"Hannibal will support me. The sessions will be in his office, he will be my translator…" she said with a smile.

"I hope you can help her."

"It will be a long process, but I hope she will move forward."

Alana and Will smiled at each other, and let the visiting time go by waiting for the miracle in which Marlène Gardner could wake up.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's office - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa looked at the place with great astonishment, that place was bigger than the living room and the kitchen of her house together. There were too many bookshelves adorning each wall and, obviously, they were full of books. There was a second floor and the girl could notice how more bookshelves lay but not everyone was full, it seemed that they were barely accommodating them. Elisa looked back and a decorative figure caught her attention. Feeling curious, she turned to where Alana Bloom and Hannibal Lecter were. Both doctors were sitting and talking; she noticed it by the movement on their lips, and taking advantage of the distraction she approached that figure and contemplated it. It was the figure of a deer with huge antlers, it detonated leadership, dominance, danger; and a curiosity in the little one. While admiring it, she felt a hands on her shoulders, frightened she turned and saw Dr. Bloom with a warm smile on her face.

"Come with me, honey," she read through her lips.

Elisa did not resist and allowed herself to be guided to the huge armchair, where they were both talking. Both sat down and could see how Hannibal approached a chair to face them.

"Elisa," Hannibal included. She paid attention. "Dr. Bloom and I want to talk with you." The girl nodded while Alana placed one of her arms around her shoulders. "Ask her about her parents," she demanded.

Hannibal obeyed and began to move his hands. Elisa frowned and a discomfort was revealed. The little girl slowly raised her hands and responded to what he had said. Alana looked at the moment analytically.

"What did she say?"

"She only asked me about her mother. She is ignoring her father."

"Tell her that her mother will be with her soon. Let us, for a moment, go to his father." He again performed the act. Elisa replied looking anxious, Hannibal responded. "What did she say?"

"She wants to see her mother. I told her that she will be with her soon." Alana sighed and snuggled Elisa closer to her body, seeking to show her support and security.

"You told me about some drawings," she continued. Hannibal affirmed. "Elisa is blocking her memories and one way to capture them is with her drawings, let's try to talk about them."

Hannibal got up from his place and went to his desk, looked in a folder he had created for the girl and took out a few papers. He returned to them and handed the drawings to Alana.

"She did them yesterday," he said as he returned to his seat. The girl looked at her creations. "Abigail noticed the peculiarity in them and let me know."

Alana looked at the first drawing: It was a huge house painted with red and white, probably a barn; there were pigs and apparently lambs. There were two people and a little girl, who was definitely her and an adult, probably her father.

The next drawing was the same barn, this time, the animals lay dead especially the lambs. The little girl in the drawings shed tears.

The third drawing was two adults, one dressed in white and one in black. Behind them the pigs were hanging, in their eyes were huge X and seemed to be supported by hooks.

Alana swallowed hard but did not show her surprise.

"I don't think they're just peculiar, Hannibal," she said seriously, looking up at him. "I know, Alana. I'm afraid that, beyond post-traumatic stress, we face a picture of extreme violence," Elisa kept looking at her drawings and Alana watched her, "due to physical and sexual abuse ..."

"Have you asked her why she did the drawings?" She interrupted. He was annoyed at such discourtesy, but he forgave her. "I have not do it. I was wait for us to do the therapy."

"Ask her, please."

Hannibal raised both eyebrows at the behavior of his colleague but obeyed. Elisa looked away and noticed what he was saying. She responded in a way that surprised him.

"What happened?"

"She evaded me."

"How did she avoid you?"

"She said she only did them because yes, but you can see how tense she is."

"Maybe we shouldn't force her so much," she suggested. "We need time."

"If we let time go by, she will repress her memories."

"I know but..."

"We can't let that happen, Alana."

"What do you suggest?" She asked with a mocking smile." Hannibal, we are not going to subject her to such memories, it would be a shock to her."

"If it's the only way we can help her, let's do it."

"Hannibal," she said annoyed, "I'm not going to let you do the same thing you did with Abigail." He looked at her. "I am the girl's psychiatrist and I am not going to ..."

"We are both, Alana," he interrupted. "And, what you say I did with Abigail, I have made her face the situation she is in. I want to help Elisa, it hurts to make her hit bottom, but if that helps imprison her father, I will."

"You don't have to be rude to her ... she's a little girl."

"It's not rudeness, Alana. You have to remember that, as psychiatrists, sometimes we need to touch the bottom of our patients."

"Even if they are children?"

"So is."

Alana got up from the couch and looked terrible at Hannibal.

"I refuse to expose Elisa to this, and I don't want you to do it as with Abigail."

"I'm afraid so, not to promise it."

"Well, you should do it."

Hannibal coldly watched his colleague, who didn't stop challenging him. Elisa watched the scene terrified, as it seemed familiar. It was like when her mother quarreled with her father and she hated those moments. She took one of her drawings and raised it to Alana, his lips began to tremble, and with a difficult and somewhat painful tone of voice, he mentioned:

"F... fa ... farm! ..." Both doctors were surprised at the sudden talk of the girl, they looked at her and watched as her body trembled and tears wanted to sprout. "Farm!" She exclaimed hard. Alana sat down and took the drawing, placed one of her hands on her face and tried to comfort her. "Be calm, sweet heart ..."

"She said farm," Hannibal said, more for him than for Alana. She turned to see him but did not flinch. "Does it sound like something?" She asked harshly.

"No, but we have a breakthrough."

Alana frowned strangely at what happened.

After the session Elisa and Hannibal were alone. Alana had more work to do, but the sessions would continue and she withdrew, but not before warning Hannibal again about his methods. He dismissed his colleague politely but promised nothing. Lecter looked at the little girl, who had lay on the couch and look out the window; Hannibal felt a bit of anguish over what he had achieved in therapy: generating a conflict to make the girl feel pressure. Yes it was a very rough way on his part. He got up from his chair, approached the little girl and, with a bitter memory, placed his fingers on her hair. Elisa moved a little to see him, somewhat surprised, but showed no fear or discomfort. Hannibal put a slight smile on his face, in those moments he saw his Mischa and he felt bad about hurting her.

"Forgive me, my little girl," he said, still stroking her hair.

Elisa seemed to understand but there was no reaction on her part, she let Hannibal comfort her and turned back to the window to admire the crimson color of the huge curtains that adorned that magnificent place.

The office phone rang, and something bothered by the interruption, Hannibal moved his fingers away from the girl's hair and went to answer the call.

"Dr. Lecter's office, how can I help you?"

"Dr. Lecter, I'm Jack Crawford."

"Good afternoon, Crawford," he said at the agent's bad manners. "How I can help you?"

_"_Doctor, good news," he sounded hopeful. "Did you find Alan Gardner?" He interrupted with a slight smile.

"No, no, Doctor Lecter. Marlène Gardner, already woke up."

And upon hearing those words Hannibal felt a stab in his chest. His faint smile vanished, he couldn't help seeing the girl and feeling like he was going to lose his little Mischa again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	4. Chapter IV Empty

**IV. Empty.**

"Hello?" He answered on the other side of the line. "Finally you answer!" Shouted Alan Gardner who tried to hide from people. "I've been trying to find you these last days."

"You know the FBI is looking for you, right?"

"Yeah I know," he bellowed, "I know perfectly. And for that I need you fucking help."

"You're alone in this, Gardner," he confessed. "What?!"

"What you heard."

"You can't do this to me, I've been your right hand for four years!"

"I know, but I have to leave you."

"Don't do this to me ... You are my only salvation." An awkward silence formed. _"Good luck, Alan."_

"No, Mason!"

And he hung up. The young Mason Verger adjusted his coat and looked up at the steps, and hidden between the railings, was his young sister Margot. He smiled cynically and Margot, upon discovering the intentions of that smile, got up and ran upstairs.

"Oh Margot!" He exclaimed as he sings, while ascending in the steps.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"So she already have her hearing aids?" Abigail asked curiously, while watching Elisa coloring. "Now it will be a bit simple for you to communicate with Elisa."

"And will she listen to me well?"

"It will make it easier for her to perceive the sound."

Abigail could not ignore the excitement of the moment, she placed herself behind the girl and extended her arms, Hannibal looked worried the moment and was put on alert. Abigail spread her arms, picked up speed and made a loud rumble with her hands, Elisa released her crayon and lifted her head confused and scared; she looked everywhere until she noticed Abigail behind her. Hannibal could not hide his courage at the act of the young Hobbs, who kept smiling at what happened. Elisa also smiled, not understanding the reason for what had happened, and resumed her drawings. Abigail looked up and met Hannibal's hostile gaze.

"What?" She released strangely. "Don't do that again."

"I was curious."

"Just don't do it," he insisted angrily. At that tone she felt fear over her body, ducked her head and an affirmative movement came. "Well, I will retire to prepare the snack. Take care good of Elisa."

"Yes..."

Hannibal stepped aside and left the place. Abigail raised her head and turned to see the girl who had not stopped drawing. The young girl took the book, where she learned sign language, and sat next to the little girl. She paid attention to what she was doing, were drawings of dead pigs and lambs. Curious the young Hobbs took one of the drawings and examined it. With a light tapping of her fingers on the little girl's shoulder, she turned to see her.

"Why you do this?" She asked as she moved her hands. The girl understood the question but did not answer, and Abigail was surprised. "Elisa?" The girl shook her head and resumed her drawings.

* * *

The snack time arrived. Both girls picked up the crayons and drawings and at the table came a plate with a white jelly; garnished with raspberries, blackberries and blackberry sauce. Elisa looked at her plate in amazement and Abigail flattered the presentation:

"How cute it looks, what is it?"

"Panna Cota," Hannibal replied with a subtle smile, "is a typical Italian dessert; with cream of milk, sugar, and caramel syrup. Fruits are to give it sweetness and color. I'm afraid that this is not the original recipe, since I made it more to the taste of a child," he said as looking at the amazed girl.

"Sounds delicious," Abigail said with a smile. Hannibal took a seat in the main chair and watched both young ladies. "Please, enjoy."

Abigail grabbed the fork and slipped it delicately, took a piece and tasted it on her palate. Meticulously, the girl watched and copied Abigail's actions, marveling at the dessert she ate. Elisa admired the dish, the fruits were what most caught her attention, she had never seen them and curious she took a raspberry. The girl looked at Hannibal, raised her fork and a question came on her face.

_"Don't you like raspberry?"_ Asked Hannibal, curious. Elisa blinked and lowered her fork. _"Strawberry?"_

_"No, raspberry,"_ he continued as he smiling. _"It's similar to strawberry, but it's not the same flavor."_

Being novel for her, she picked up the fork again and brought the fruit to her mouth. The little girl could not avoid a grimace, because of the bittersweet taste of the fruit, she opened her eyes and without stopping chewing she found the sweet taste. Hannibal did not take his eyes off the little girl, his smile remained but inside him, a beautiful and at the same time bitter memory clouded his mind. Elisa curved her lips and her sweet and innocent smile was a response of pleasure and gratitude to the snack. Abigail kept eating in silence while watching that moment, the young adolescent had already perceived that Doctor Lecter felt empathy for the girl and that bothered her. While the smiles dazzled the place, Abigail analyzed her discomfort and finally realized she was jealous. That older sister's jealousy when the younger sister got all the attention, and she didn't like feeling that way.

"Everything is all right, Abigail?" Asked Hannibal. She came back and looked at them. "Yes, yes," she replied nervously. "Why the question?"

"You were absent."

"I'm sorry, I ... I started to remember things, and stop going my mind." Hannibal did not stop looking at her, it seemed that he was analyzing her and she felt a little fear. "You shouldn't press yourself, it's not good for your mental health."

"I know Doctor, I'm sorry," she said with a mock smile.

Elisa laid her hand on Abigail's, who looked at her strangely at such an action. The little girl was smiling, she looked so calm, and suddenly, she opened her lips and in a leisurely voice called: "A ... bi."

And the young Hobbs has nothing left but to smile.

* * *

**BAU — Quantico, Virginia.**

"How are they doing with the analysis?" Asked Jack Crawford as he entered the area of analysis. His agents turned to see him. "Which one?" Asked Jimmy.

"Gardner."

The three got up from their chairs, Beverly went for the evidence bags, Brian took out the photographs and Jimmy set the table.

"Where do you want to start?"

"From the beginning, it's logical Jimmy."

"True..."

"We did an ultraviolet light analysis," Brian continued as he took the photographs and handed them to Jack, "in the girl's room there is evidence that Alan Gardner was there, but we also have a problem."

"What is the inconvenience?"

"Marlène Gardner defended herself with a gun?" Beverly continued. "Why your question?"

"Because we found this revolver under the bed," he said as he lifted the bag.

Jack took it and examined it.

"Marlène was seriously injured with a knife, there were no traces of a weapon."

"We think she attacked her husband with the gun."

"Yes," Jimmy continued, "we found blood, not only from her, also from Alan Gardner."

"So he ran away seriously injured?"

"Not quite."

"According to Will, he was shot in the shoulder," Beverly continued, "and before that, attacked Marlène with a pocket knife."

"After he shot and hurt his wife, he fled."

"And this guy is free, with a bullet in his shoulder?"

"It's the safest." Jack raised one of his eyebrows. "But it doesn't affect him to be accused of sexual abuse, it's just that, it's been four days and if he has a bullet embedded in his shoulder ..."

"It can generate a strong infection, which he is be eaten away."

"Well, I want him alive to lock him in prison," he said annoyed.

"Yes Boss."

"Keep the evidence for when he go to trial," the three nodded. "I will see you later."

And Jack left the place.

Upon arriving at his office, sitting in one of the chairs, was an absent Will Graham. Jack went inside and the sound of the door brought him back.

"Hi."

"Will, I'm glad to see you. I thought you were giving your readings."

"They will not miss me very much."

"What's going on?"

"I know Marlène woke up," he said nervously. "Yes..."

"I suppose you will interrogate her."

"You suppose well."

"I want to go with you."

"I'm sorry, Will, I'm afraid you won't be able to accompany me." The young Graham looked shocked, deep down he did not expect a negative response. "Why?"

"I decided to follow some advice and, for now, I want you to keep your distance with Marlène Gardner."

"And those advice were from Alana and Doctor Lecter?"

"Does it matter?" He asked sharply. "Will, don't take it badly, but you're taking this very personal case, as you've done with Garret Jacob-Hobbs. For a while, I want you to be away from both cases."

"You can't take me off so easily," he snapped furiously as he got up from his chair and stood in front of him. "Yes, I can," he replied calmly. He stepped aside and walked to his desk.

"Those are my cases!"

"Pardon? They are mine and you assist me in them." Will snorted hard. "You can't get me away from this, you know that."

"Yes, I know. That's why I want you to calm down so that you think clearly and help me go after Alan Gardner."

At that time it was heard as the door opened, they both looked and saw Hannibal Lecter enter. He stopped when he felt those eyes on him.

"Good afternoon, Jack, Will," he said, a little surprised.

Graham did not answer, passed by and left the office. Hannibal repudiated Will's manners, but another day they would talk about it. He looked back at Jack, who greeted with a slight nod.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Lecter."

"Thanks to you Crawford, for considering me for this," he said with a smile. "Soon it is time to visits and Marlène is a bit stable. We can both interrogate her."

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Marlène's physical pain did not compare to what she felt in her heart. With a lost look, and her food untouched, she kept crying for everything that had happened. Slight knocks on the door made her come to back and she watched two men under the lintel.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Gardner," greeted a dark-skinned man, being covered by a huge black coat. "Good afternoon," she replied, somewhat stunned.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Agent Jack Crawford and he is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." The latter, a man who emitted elegance, greeted courteously. She responded in the same way. "We would like to talk to you, if you are in a good condition."

"Where is my daughter?" She demanded. "Mrs. Gardner," Hannibal spoke, "your daughter meets me, under temporary tutoring and ..."

"Tutoring?" She interrupted. "Yes," he continued, seeking to ignore that question. "Why do you have my daughter?"

"Mrs. Gardner," Crawford interrupted them and she turned to see him, "we are here so you can tell us what happened between you and your husband." Marlène ignored Jack and looked back at Hannibal. "My daughter needs special care and ..."

"We know, Mrs. Gardner. You don't worry, I can manage sign language, and believe me Elisa is under excellent cares."

"Mrs. Gardner," Jack continued, "the situation in which you and your daughter have been involved is too serious. We need to ask you some questions since your husband is missing."

The woman looked at both men in terror; she felt that they judged her, she began to tremble and tears flowed from her eyes. Jack and Hannibal looked at each other, one more worried than the other, but someone had to act and Lecter stepped forward. He approached Marlène and delicately took one of her hands. She shuddered at such an act.

"Marlène, please, calm down," he said, adorning each word with a false tone of security. "W-what kind of doctor are you?"

"I am a psychiatrist."

"Oh my…!" She whispered to himself. "My girl is in therapy?"

"I'm afraid so." Tears kept falling and she squeezed that hand more tightly. "It's my fault. I ... I should have seen it, I should have noticed it and I didn't."

"What did you don't noticed, Marlène?"

"The damage he did to my daughter ..."

"How did you find out, Mrs. Gardner?" Interrupted Jack. Hannibal looked at him severely. "I-I, I was going to wash clothes," she said nervously. "That bastard did not hide it."

"What he did not hide it?"

"Elisa's underwear. I saw it, it had blood ... a seven-year-old girl did not menstruates." She stopped and tried to breathe. "He, he always used to wash clothes, as he wanted to help me but hid it…" in it a nervous laugh was combined with crying. "He was hiding what he did to our daughter ... His daughter!" She scream. "What kind of father does that to his son?!"

Marlène's tears fell intensely, she couldn't control herself and Hannibal released her hand.

"Jack," he said, "look for a nurse."

The agent worried about the woman's reaction obeyed and left them alone. At that statement Hannibal could feel something inside him ignite. The wrath, the anger, the fury; disgust towards the person who had done such acts. It was not the first time he had experienced them but it had been a long time when he felt those emotions come together.

"It's my fault," she snapped anguished. "It's true, it your fault, Marlène," he said and she looked at him in shock. "You failed as a mother, you didn't take care of Elisa and let that man abuse her."

"I tried to kill him," she revealed, feeling an anger at the words he mentioned. "I tried to make my daughter happy again ..."

"And you didn't do it. He escaped and you almost been murdered," the woman turned her gaze aside, at how strong he was. "Marlene," he called, "do you know where Alan could have fled?" She still trembling, shook her head. "I need you to think, to remember somewhere he could run away."

"What will you do, kill him?" She asked incredulously. Hannibal showed impeccable serenity; he held Marlène's hand again and looking into her eyes he replied: "Yes."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	5. Chapter V Cynisme

**V. ****Cynisme.**

Marlène looked shocked at Hannibal Lecter. That answer had stunned her. Jack entered the room next to a nurse, Hannibal released the woman's hand and got up from the place for the nurse to attend her. A few moments later the nurse declared that Marlène was suffering a nervous breakdown, she needed to rest and both men, willing to leave the interrogation for another day, were going to retire but were stopped by Marlène herself.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. Hannibal was alert. "Mrs. Gardner, you need to rest," the nurse demanded. "Please, don't leave ... please," she insisted with her nerves afloat.

Jack and Hannibal looked at each other, waiting for an answer. The agent nodded slightly and Lecter obeyed that. The nurse, not approving the decision of her patient, withdrew but not before warning both men that they only had ten minutes. The two stood at the foot of the bed, in what Marlène tried to control herself.

"Mrs. Gardner," Jack spoke, "you'd better rest and we'll come when you're better and ..."

"No! It's now or never," She looked up and stared on Hannibal, he shuddered a little bit. "How many sessions does my daughter have?"

"We just started this week," he said, relieved. "Will they be many?"

"It will depend on how Elisa advances."

"And did she mention anything?"

Jack looked at Hannibal and he sighed. Carrying his coat in his hands, he placed them on the base of the bed and, from one of the bags in his coat, took out a few papers.

"She refuses to comment, but she has made these drawings. Maybe they tell you something" He unfolded the papers and handed them to her.

Marlène took them and looked at them suspiciously.

"This place is where that bastard works."

"Is it a farm?" Asked Hannibal.

"Yes, it is ..." he paused nervously, "he is a foreman on the farms of the Verger family's meat packing house in Owings Mills."

"That explains the pigs," Jack said. Hannibal let out a bitter sigh. "Alan used to take Elisa there?"

"Yes, he used to."

"Marlène, have you ever noticed any strange behavior in your daughter?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "Are you sure?" Hannibal insisted.

"My girl, she was always cheerful. In spite of everything she always smiles ... I don't know why she never look for a way to tell me what her father did to her.

"Children express themselves in different ways, Elisa is doing it through drawings."

She nodded.

"Mrs. Gardner," Jack continued, "was there really never an indication that you suspected of your husband?"

"I swear. He used to be very attentive to what I did and always tried to help me at home, but he did it to hide his actions ... The only thing he forced me to do was quit my job."

"Where were you working?"

"I was a teacher at the institute for the deaf in Baltimore. I worked there because they gave me a scholarship for Elisa, but he forced me to quit and for very stupid things. He said that I no longer attended the house, was neglecting the home and its needs, and I quit. Because of this we could not afford the institute, so we decided that Elisa would take classes at home."

"And Alan started taking Elisa to the farms?"

"That's right, more than usual."

"Then I think we'll pay a visit to the Verger family," said Jack, with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

**Verger Family Mansion – East Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Agent Crawford and Doctor Lecter had gotten out of the car and walked through the huge garden that adorned the main entrance of the Verger mansion. Hannibal was delighted by the excellent care of the place, also by the tulips and jasmine that gave life to the area. They reached the main entrance, Jack took the knocker and knocked it hard and the door opened in less than a minute, leaving both amazed.

"How can I help you?" Said the young maid. "Good afternoon, Miss," Jack replied, showing his FBI badge. "We want to talk to Mr. Verger."

"Oh!" She exclaimed in shock. "Please give me a moment."

The maid closed the door and they both looked at each other.

"Too big this place, don't you think Doctor?"

"I've seen bigger and better places," he replied with a sincere smile.

A few moments later the door opened and the young maid, crestfallen, offered them the access. Both entered and were amazed by the decoration of the hall. This place had a Victorian style, the furniture was made of oak; Hannibal perceived it only because of the smell. On the wall was a huge painting of the Verger family: The father with his wife and two small children. A boy, maybe six, blond hair and blue eyes, the next was the sister, probably four years old; light brown hair and eyes of the same color. While they were still marveling at the place, the sound of the pendulum clock made them come back and discover that it was already six pm.

"Good afternoon officers," said the patriarch at the bottom of the stairs. "Good afternoon, Mr. Verger, we are Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Agent Crawford." The man who looked to be in his forties with ash blonde hair, a glasses almost falling from his nose and a confident look. The men smiled and began to descend the steps.

"FBI," he said with a slight humming, "what a surprise to have you here. Has anyone made me a civil lawsuit?" He asked with a cynical smile. In the face of that smile Hannibal identified the man's personality, hostile and happy for control over everything and everyone. "Anyone is looking to sue you, Mr. Verger?"

"Please call me Molson. And I'm afraid to tell this to you agent, I have many enemies in the market. Any excuse is good so they can to send me to the FBI."

"Well, Molson, you can be calm, there is no lawsuit against you."

"I'm glad to know that," he said as he put the last foot on the floor. "So, why do I owe your honorable visit?"

"We're here for one of your employees. Alan Gardner."

"Alan Gardner?" He wondered, and for a few moments, he was thoughtful. "The name sounds to me, but I cannot identify him."

"We know he is a foreman of one of his farms."

"I still don't do it."

"He has a deaf daughter."

"Oh," he said cheerfully, "little smiley!"

"Little smiley?" Asked Hannibal curiously. "Yes, I already know who you talk to me about, the foreman of the northeast area. His daughter is a little girl who always smiles. My children and I were glad to see her, we had her very spoiled."

"Really?"

"Totally. But what is happening, agents?"

"Mr. Verger ..."

"What did we say agent?" He interrupted smiling.

"Molson," Jack snapped with a mock smile. "We are looking for Alan Gardner for murder and child abuse." Patriarch Verger exchanged his smile for a face filled with seriousness. "God," he whispered. "I cannot believe it!"

"We want to know if he have submitted to work these last days."

"You must have to ask my son, Mason. He is in charge of the northeast area of our farms and balers."

"Could we talk to him?"

"Of course. Please follow me."

They reached the lands of the northeast wing and entered the area of the stables where they could appreciate the coarsest pigs, locked up and lying on the ground waiting for their destiny. At the bottom of the place they appreciated the silhouette of a young man who seemed to be attentive to the lists of the next pigs to be turned into meat.

"Mason!" His father shouted. He looked up and observed at him with two strangers. "Father, I'm glad to see you around these places," he replied with a hypocritical smile. The young man was the living image of his father with blonde hair; blue eyes and a smile that detonated a shamelessness.

"Son, let me introduced you to Agent Crawford and Dr. Lecter. They are from the FBI."

"FBI?" He wondered. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"They are looking for your foreman."

"Alan?" He asked incredulously. "That's right," said Jack. "We are looking for Alan Gardner and we want to know, if he has come to work?"

"No really, agent. Alan Gardner has almost a week not showing up for work. By telling you that I already decommissioned him and I am looking for a new foreman."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last week, pretty sure"

"And how did you see Alan?"

"As usual. He is a guy who likes to be rude but for me he is a poor unhappy."

"Why?" Asked Hannibal. "Alan used to act in strange ways, he always used to talk to me about his sexual frustrations."

"Sexual frustrations?" Repeated Jack. "Yes. He told me that his wife didn't ... She didn't satisfy him. He started to go to brothels but he didn't succeed. Suddenly he started talking to me that he had certain fantasies with young girls, you know, children ..." Jack nodded and Hannibal kept his attention.

"Son, agents are looking for Alan for attempted homicide and child abuse." Mason was stunned by it. "So he did it?"

"Do what?" Asked Hannibal. "Hurt a child?"

"Yes. And it was his own daughter."

"Little smiley?" He said surprised. Hannibal looked at him seriously, he hated that nickname. Every time he heard it, he felt his blood boil.

"Did you ever live with Elisa Gardner?"

"Yes, the poor girl is deaf and gave me some pity, but she's a good girl. A little angel."

"Did you ever notice strange behavior in her?"

"No way. She always smiled and was cheerful, I never saw anything strange in her. The times Alan brought her here he liked to play with pigs and see Margot's horses."

"Who is Margot?"

"My youngest daughter," Molson snapped. "Do you think we can talk to your daughter?"

"I'm afraid not, agent. My little girl is on a riding course in Canada. She does not return until next month."

Jack nodded slightly while Hannibal kept analyzing the young Verger, who, feeling the weight of that look, a worry began to run through his body.

"Anything else you would like to know, agents?"

"Any idea where Alan Gardner could go?"

"Son?"

"He always went to a bar to the outskirts of Baltimore, Heaven's Night is called. Maybe there they have seen it."

"Thank you very much, young Mason."

He smiled and resumed his papers but was interrupted.

"One more question," Hannibal continued. "Do you only raise pigs?"

"Also my daughter's horses."

"Did you raise lambs by chance?"

Molson and Mason looked surprised. The young man shook his head and returned to the papers.

"No Doctor, we have never raised lambs."

Hannibal lifted his head, turned around and began to walk and Molson escorted both men. Mason looked up a little and did not take his eyes off Hannibal Lecter, feeling a chill run through his body.

"Thank you very much for your attention, Molson."

"Hopefully our information will help you, if that guy gets to step on my land, I'll call you."

Both said goodbye and left the residence. Hannibal had an impulse to look at one of the windows on the second floor and, between the thin curtains, looked at a young girl who watched them fearfully. Noticing Hannibal action, she closed the curtains and he knew that the Vergers were lying. And in a terrible way.

* * *

"What do you think about the Verger family, Doctor?" Asked Jack, looking at the highway. "They are peculiar," he said honestly. "I would say strangers. I didn't feel comfortable with what they said."

"Even me Jack, but at least we have a clue. Heaven's Night."

"I will send one of my agents to investigate."

"It seems perfect."

"Dr. Lecter, I'd like to ask you something," he confess. "I hear you."

"I know you have a session with the girl, but I would like to know your opinion about her."

"About what, Jack?"

"Is the girl's behavior as her mother and the Vergers described it?"

"It is true, but this is a defense mechanism that she herself has forged. Elisa thinks that, when she smiles, everything will be solved and nobody will argue, or ask her anything."

"And do you think Elisa can recover?"

"Of course, it will take a while, but Dr. Bloom and I will take care of it."

"Thank you Doctor Lecter."

"Don't thank me yet, Jack. Do it when Elisa has fully recovered." Crawford gave a slight smile. "Forgive me for my intrusion Jack, but why this question?"

"A simple curiosity."

"I feel this goes beyond curiosity."

"I see I can't fool you Doctor," they both smiled. "Actually, I would like to support you with Elisa. Either way."

"Thank you so much for that, Jack, maybe I will bother you with some clothes. For the rest do not worry."

"Well, count with it."

* * *

**Will Graham's residence - Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

"So, you'll take care of us too?" Abigail questioned, as she watched Will make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Sometimes, why? Don't you like the idea?"

"A little bit." Will looked up at Abigail, she seems uncomfortable. "I know you don't like being with me," she tilted her head slowly, "but believe me, I care about your well-being and Elisa's."

"You didn't kill his father." Young Graham let out a bitter groan. "No, I did not do it."

"And you plan to do it?" He dropped the bread and looked at Abigail, not annoyed, but disappointed. "Go with Elisa and walk the dogs in what I finish this, please."

"Good," the young girl said reluctantly.

She approached Elisa, who was lying on the floor and playing with one of Will's dogs. Abigail arrived and touched her back, she turned her head and smiled at her.

"Let's go play with the dogs!" She exclaimed as she moved her hands.

Elisa nodded, got up from the ground and tapping her thighs, calling the dogs. The three moved their tails of joy. They left the house and prepared to play. Being alone, Will hit his cheeks and exasperated terribly. He didn't understand why Abigail rejected him so much, he had decided to take care of her in good faith, make her his protégé, but she refused. She was resentful despite having saved her. As he watched the girls through the window, he noticed how Elisa admired and loved Abigail very much, as if she were her older sister. To his chaotic mind came an idea, too crazy for his own taste, to adopt Abigail and Elisa. It would be wonderful to have them at home and listen to their laughter. That made him feel great joy. In those moments he noticed how a vehicle was parked on his porch; Abigail and Elisa watched curiously and watched as Jack and Hannibal descended. The girls approached them and the dogs just wagged their tails in a welcome way. Will prepared to leave the house and receive them.

"What a surprise!"

"Hello Will," Jack greeted. "Was the punishment already removed?"

"I'm sorry, Will," Hannibal responded.

"I imagined it."

Jack saw Elisa, whom greet her in a very fatherly way, and she didn't refuse. He kept his distance with Abigail Hobbs, but he also greeted her.

"We come for the girls."

"Where have you been?"

"Solving some matters."

"Does it have to do with Marlène Gardner?"

"I'm sorry, Will. We can't tell you." The young man sighed bitterly but knew that these matters involved the Gardner.

Will put their sandwiches on to carry and the talk between the adults didn't last too long. They left Abigail in the Port Haven Psychiatric facility where she resided.

"I had to go back, it are the rules." She said to little Elisa. She didn't want her to leave and a few tears escaped. "Abi!"

And she promised her that she would return.

"Dr. Lecter," Jack called as he driving. "Maybe what I'm going to tell you may bother you, but I would like you to keep Elisa away from Abigail Hobbs."

"Why?"

"The girl is suspected of being an accomplice to her father, I know that you and Will are handle her tutoring but I would like you to be away from Elisa."

"Jack, you must understand one thing, Abigail is a victim like all the girls Garret Jacob killed. In addition Abigail and Elisa have got along very well; they understand each other.

"I don't think so..."

"Please Jack."

"Just promise me to watch Elisa when she's with Abigail."

"If that's makes you feel better, I will."

"Thank you..."

And the rest of the way was completely in silent.

* * *

**Verger Family Mansion - East Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Margot Verger lay on the edge of her bed, hugging her legs and crying silently. His older brother buttoned his pajamas shirt and looked sideways at his sister.

"You don't have to cry for," she didn't answer. "Dad says you're useless, but I've always believed otherwise."

"Leave me alone," she pleaded.

"I just try to cheer you up."

"Go away, Mason."

The young man rolled his eyes and left his sister's room. To his surprise, in the hallway, he looked at his father who looked worried.

"What is happening?"

"I have a doubt, son."

"Yes?"

"You saw how that Doctor was watching you, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"You noticed that he was analyzing you."

"Yes," he insisted furiously.

"Perfect. Because that Doctor suspects us."

"I feared."

"Son," he said paternally, as he approached him and placed his hands on his face. "You are my greatest pride, you will be the one who gives me an heir and governs this business. So I don't want to lose you only for please your satisfactions."

"Yes, father, that's why I lied. That is why I leaved all the blame on that idiot of Gardner."

"I know, son, but remember that you also had a lot to do with that girl. If in any case they find you what you did, it will be our end."

"Don't worry, father, that girl will never say anything."

"Are you sure of it?"

"That poor unfortunate will not open her mouth in order to save her little friend."

"The lamb?" He asked strangely.

"Yes, father that lamb you gave me."

"I cannot believe it!" He exclaimed with a great laugh. "Definitely the children are fools."

Mason smiled shamelessly and his father kept laughing at the innocence of a little girl.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	6. Chapter VI Wata

**VI. ****Wata. (綿)**

**Jack Crawford Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"What's wrong?" Curious Bella asked her husband. Jack, who had his stare on one point in the room, reacted as he felt her wife's hand on his arm and a "mh" came from his throat. "Something has happened?"

"Something...?" He replied puzzled. "You've been very serious these days, has something happened?" She insisted.

Jack gave a half smile and took her wife's hand.

"A few days ago, a case came along, somewhat complicated."

"Complicated?" He affirmed squeezing her hand tightly. "In all these years, I have been surrounded by murder cases and have known several types of cold murderers, but a case came that made me think about many things."

Bella was attentive and she in the same way that he squeezed her hand.

"Tell me ..." she begged.

"In this case is involved a girl who is seven years old and deaf."

Bella's face was covered with grief and anguish, Jack accompanied her feelings and told her what the girl and the mother had suffered

"It can't be…!" She exclaimed with tremendous regret.

"Yes," he said with a terrible sigh. "The little girl has suffered a lot."

"How is it possible that her own father ...?" Bella stopped, and felt disgust just remembering it. "Why do people like that exist?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing, too." He sighed and looked at his wife. "I can only think that my duty is to imprison all those kinds of people, if I can call them that. For now, I must find that guy and made pay for everything."

"I know you'll do it." Jack smiled slightly. "Bella, I want to tell you something else."

"Yes?"  
"As I told you, Dr. Lecter is running a temporary tutorial on the girl. He tell me that I can support him with some clothes for the girl. You want to help me?"

"Sure," she smiled gladly. "What do you think, if we do those shopping tomorrow? If you are not busy, of course."

"Sounds perfect to me," he said as he kissed her. "Thank you."

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital - Baltimore, Maryland.**

A knock on his door brought Marlène Gardner to her senses. She turned around scared and observed a familiar person.

"Will?!" She questioned in surprise.

"Hello," he greeted as he entered the room. "How do you feel?"

"Good," she said as she settled herself with difficulty on the bed. Will sat next to her, "sore but fine."

"I see you're recovering fast."

"Yes, I want to get out of this freaking place..."

"I understand," he mentioned with a slight smile, she still showed one. "Marlène, I'm here to talk about your husband." She groaned. "Are you handling the case?" the woman asked, in little pain. "Because an agent and a doctor came yesterday."

Will changed his face, he knew they had already made progress on this.

"That's right, I'm involved," he lied, though it wasn't entirely a lie. "You came to my house asking for help and that's what I'm doing."

"I don't remember coming to your house," she mumbled, somewhat confused.

"Your husband hurt you and you were in shock, it is normal that you feel this way. It was a miracle that you were able to drive."

Marlène put one of her hands on her forehead, tried to remember it but her mind was covered in a smokescreen.

"The good thing is that I was able to get there. When Alan attacked me, all I thought about was you, getting to you ... In anyway, but getting there."

"And you did it," he replied, taking her free hand. She shuddered. "Will, really, thanks for helping us ... I don't know what would have happened if ..." She stopped, felt a lump in her throat and her eyes covered with tears.

"Don't thank me yet, Marlène. For now, you need to recover so you can see Elisa." She nodded as she tried to control herself. "Thank you..."

And he smiled.

"Marlène, I need you to tell me, what did you talk to the people who came to see you?"

"Didn't they inform you?"

"Not at the moment, that's why I came to hear the story from your own lips. I need you to tell me everything to find Alan and put him in jail."

The young woman felt a terrible emptiness inside her, she remembered all again and made her feel miserable, the worst mother and woman in the world. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly without releasing Will's hand. Marlène began to tell how she had discovered the truth and Will felt revulsion at what she told him.

"Marlène, did you hurt Alan with a gun?" He asked, afterwards part of the story finished.

"Yes," she stated. "He had locked himself in Elisa's room, she was still there. I heard how my daughter was crying. I tried to knock down the door but I couldn't and I remembered the revolver he had. I went for the gun, reloaded it, and got to the room, with a shot I broke the knob and when I entered…" Marlène paused, tears wanting to come out. "He was on top of her, Will. I just thought about killing him, I wanted to see him dead. When he saw me with the gun, he made fun of me, he said that I was not going to be able to shoot him but I saw my girl crying, screaming. She asked me for help and what I did was pull the trigger. I wanted to shoot him in the face, between his eyes, but I failed. I shoot him on the shoulder and he fell to the ground. I dropped the gun, I went straight to Elisa and I was going to carry her when I felt a strong pain in my belly..."

"It was when he attacked you," Will interrupted. She raised her head, tears began to fall.

"I have no memory of the rest."

"Okay, just relax."

Will showed a comfort smile, at no time released Marlène's hand, and she thanked it from the depths of her heart and soul.

"Will, can I ask you for something?"

"Sure."

"Could you take care of Elisa?"

"Well ... I tried to take care of her but ..."

"I know the Doctor who came to see me is taking care of her."

"Yes, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. I think he is taking good care of her."

"I don't doubt it, but I don't trust him." Will was surprised at it. "Why? Well, I know Doctor Lecter, he's a somewhat eccentric and brutally honest man, but he's not a bad person."

She smiled.

"Believe me, I noticed all of this in him, even so, I don't trust him. Please Will, I want you to take care of my daughter if anything happens to me."

"What can happen to you?" He asked, somewhat gullible.

"Maybe Alan will look for me. I told the agent and Doctor Lecter where he work and they may have gone looking for him."

"Where does Alan work?"

"At Owings Mills, on the Verger farms." Will was thoughtful and Marlène looked at him curiously. "Do you know that place?"

"The Verger family are the richest in Baltimore," she nodded. "What's Alan doing there?"

"He is a foreman. But Will, please promise to take care of Elisa."

She put her other hand on Will's and watched her and paid attention to her face. Marlène had not lost her beauty but her brilliance, when he looked at her closely that spring afternoon, she was a beautiful woman full of life and Will felt peace in him, something he hadn't dealt with in a long time. Now he saw Marlène broken, disappointed finished and he didn't like seeing her like this.

"I promise Marlène," he replied with a frank smile.

"Thanks Will, really thanks... I don't know how to pay you for what you do for us."

"You still owe me a dinner," he said, seeking to liven up the atmosphere. And she gave a slight laugh. "It is true..."

"When this is all over, I want you and Elisa to come over to my house and make that dinner."

"Of course, Will. It is a promise."

They both smiled, never released their hands and an electric sensation ran through their bodies. As they both looked at each other a slight knock interrupted their moment, they both released their hands and, under the door frame, was Doctor Lecter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gardner, Will," he greeted the latter, somewhat surprised.

"Doctor," said Marlène. Will was serious.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, with some intrigue.

"No," they replied together. Hannibal didn't believe them and went into the room.

"What a surprise to see you here, Will."

"Same thing Doctor," he said, and got up from the bed. "Are you coming to talk to Marlène?"

"I'm afraid so."

The woman looked uneasily at both men.

"Nice!" He exclaimed with a smile, while he kept his hands in his pants pockets. "Go Ahead."

Will stepped aside and sat on a small sofa in there. Hannibal did not take his annoyed gaze away but sought to control himself.

"I'd like to speak to Mrs. Gardner, in private," emphasized.

"Dr. Lecter, I am also part of this case, please do not limit yourself."

Hannibal sighed bitterly, looked away from him, took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Gardner?

"Much better, thanks. And my daughter?"

"Your daughter is fine, Mrs. Gardner." She smiled, without encouragement. "I'll bring her to see you soon."

Will rolled his eyes and a teasing chuckle erupted from his lips. Hannibal looked at him out of the corner of his eye, annoyed by that thoughtless attitude.

"Thank you..."

"Mrs., the reason for my visit is for you to confirm something regarding your husband."

Marlène exhaled exhausted, she didn't want to talk about that bastard anymore.

"Yes?"

"We investigated her husband's work, he hasn't stepped on the place in over a week, but the owners told us that he often frequents a bar outside of Baltimore. Is the name of Heaven's Night familiar to you?

The young woman opened her eyes, was surprised by it, and slowly denied. Will carved that name into his head knowing that this place would be his next priority.

"I'm sorry. He never told me about that bar, however, I never knew where he was going to get lost."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardner," Hannibal said with a subtle smile.

The two said goodbye to her and left the room. Already being in the hallway, Hannibal observed Will severely and he could not avoid the weight of that look.

"What?" He demanded furiously.

"You shouldn't have come," he snapped. Young Graham rolled his eyes again.

"Neither you nor Alana are my babysitters."

"It's true, but what we do is for your well-being."

"If they really cared about my well-being, they'd let me finish this and find Alan Gardner."

"We need you to be stable for it."

"I already am."

"No," Lecter said dryly. Will opened his mouth, then closed it and looked demoralized at Hannibal. "They won't take me away from this and you know it."

Doctor Lecter stood firm and let the young man's safety fall slowly. Will did not resist, turned around and walked away from him, trying to ignore what had happened. The figure of Will disappeared in the elevator and Hannibal returned to the room of Marlène who, surprised, looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned terrified. "I need to speak to you, Marlène."

The young woman's body began to tremble. Doctor Lecter's voice was deep, serious and gloomy.

"Yes?" She asked terrified.

Hannibal entered the room and returned to his place, she did not blink at any time.

"What I want to talk to you about, I couldn't tell you in front of Will Graham," she swallowed hard. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"About killing Alan?" She asked nervously. Hannibal nodded softly. "Were your being serious?"

"I don't like lies, Marlène. My words were and are sincere." She was petrified. "You failed, let me finish what you started."

"B-but h-how do you ...?"

"What I will tell you, will be alone between you and me. If, for some reason, you were to tell anyone about this, I will find myself needing to kill you too." The blood that flowed in Marlène's body was frozen at those words; her skin paled and her nerves consumed her terribly. "Marlène," he continued to see her like this, "people like your husband disown me and what he did to Elisa, is unforgivable. So he doesn't deserve to be alive, does he? "She nodded slowly." So?

"I-I heard you," she replied with terror.

* * *

Hannibal politely said goodbye to Marlène and she did not respond. He left the room, ignoring the woman's impoliteness and looked at the time. Your next consultation would be soon.

When feeling the silence shelter in that small room, Marlène began to cry and pray, something that she had not done since she was a child, with great joy. She didn't know what to think of Hannibal Lecter. Was it an angel or the devil himself? If he followed through on what he had said and how he would do it, she didn't care about that. Alan would pay for what he did to Elisa, not with jail, but with the same death.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's office - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa looked at the figure of the deer and it was incredible how it caught her full attention. An arms wrapped around her shoulders, shuddered and turned to look at Dr. Bloom. She smiled at her and, perceiving the tone of his voice slightly, said: "Come on honey, Doctor Lecter and I want to talk to you."

The little girl obeyed, followed her and they took a seat in the huge chair. Hannibal was in front of them, a smile adorned his face and generated a confidence in Elisa. The session had started.

Over the course of it Elisa looked a little more cooperative that the first time, but the issue of her father and the Verger farm was engulfed in tension. She remained reluctant.

"Ask her about the animals, if she ever saw a death or anything," Alana suggested. Hannibal obeyed and questioned her, in a somewhat rough tone and that Alana did not understand, about the animals on the Verger farm. Elisa was slow to respond.

"So?"

"She says she never saw anything, but she's lying."

And it was true. The little girl took refuge in her own shield of lies, but her actions gave her away. She had seen terrible things in that place.

"Mention the drawings to her, tell her you don't believe her for what she does."

Hannibal questioned the girl and she froze at what he revealed to her.

_"Then why your drawings, Elisa? "_

_"My drawings?"_ The girl asked feigning curiosity.

_"Your drawings say the opposite. You've seen horrible things where your dad works. I want you to tell me, what have you seen? "_

The girl looked down and Alana was surprised.

"What's going on?"

"Elisa," Hannibal called, in a severe tone. The girl looked up a little. "Don't lie," he ordered.

"Hannibal?!" Alana questioned, holding Elisa to her chest. "What did we say about roughness?" He looked at his colleague, and through his gaze revealed a terrible annoyance.

"We didn't agree on anything, Alana."

"Well, I don't want you to treat her like that. Elisa, "she spoke as she took her face to look at her", precious, don't answer if you're not ready yet.

Hannibal sighed bitterly and the therapy went aimlessly.

* * *

Alana left after Elisa's hour ended. Both were left alone. Hannibal was at his desk making notes regarding today while Elisa continued to look at the deer figure. At times Hannibal paid attention to the girl and was curious how she felt about that figure. He finished his paperwork, got up from his chair, and walked over to her. Elisa felt his presence and looked at him, somewhat fearful.

"Do you like it?" He asked, as he moved his hands. Elisa affirmed. "It is a deer."

_"Deer."_ She repeated.

"Correct."

_"It's cute"_

"Do you love animals?" She affirmed again. "What animals do you like?" The girl did not answer. "Do you like deer?"

_"Dogs."_ She let go._ "And cottons."_

Hannibal was surprised at that last word.

"The cotton is not an animal." Elisa nodded. "How is that animal?" He asked curiously.

_"Small and white. He is my best friend."_

At that time Hannibal thought he related what the girl had told him with the lambs in her drawings.

"Would you tell me about your friend?" She quickly denied. "Why not?" Elisa blinked for a moment and looked back at the figure. Lecter was stunned at little girl's attitude whom he kept looking. "Elisa," he called and seemed to ignore him, "you can trust me. Everything you have to say, I will not tell anyone else, it will be between you and me."

The girl looked back at him.

_"No one?"_

"Just you and me," he stated.

_"He told me that if I said something, cotton would go to heaven."_ Elisa formed, with too much fear.

Hannibal hunkered down, to be more at the child's height, and looked her in the eye.

"Who told you that? Your dad?" The girl cocked her head. "Wasn't it just your dad?" Now she denied. "Who else told you that?"

"I ... can't ..." he spoke hard.

"I need you to tell me, Elisa. I won't be able to help cotton, if you don't tell me."

Elisa's lips began to tremble, her eyes were covered in tears and, little by little, they rolled down her cheeks. The girl hugged Hannibal, who for a few moments was static about it, reacted and welcomed the little girl to comfort her.

"My little one ..." he whispered, aching for not being able to help her as he really wanted.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	7. Chapter VII Mezzanotte

**VII. ****Mezzanotte.**

Hannibal opened the door of his office and surprised, looked at Jack Crawford sitting and waiting.

"Good evening, Crawford."

"Good evening Doctor. I see you are surprised by my visit."

"I wasn't expecting you. Please, I stopped by."

Jack gladly rose from the chair and stepped into the office. Once there he looked at the place and marveled at how it had changed in recent months.

"It's just more books," Hannibal said, leaving him puzzled by such sudden words. It was as if he had read his mind. "The top floor will have more booksellers, as soon as I manage to bring them in," he concluded with a smile. "Please," he pointed to one of the chairs and Jack obeyed him. "Wine?"

"No, thank you. I'm still on duty." courteously Hannibal took a seat in the attached chair. "To what do I owe your visit, Jack? Is there any news about Alan Gardner?"

"I'm afraid not yet, Doctor Lecter."

"Nothing has come up?" He asked strangely.

"Nothing. We're planning a visit to that bar we were mentioned at the Verger residence. But I don't want to rush things, maybe Alan could be informed and he no longer set foot in that place; I want to wear everything as discreet as possible."

"I'm fine with your idea, I wouldn't want us to just stick with the image the Verger gave us. I'm glad you think so." He mentioned sour.

"Do you suspect them?" He questioned intrigued, at the tone with which Hannibal released those words.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't trust Alan's close relatives. As you says, anyone can be an informant."

"It is true..."

"But let's forget about work for a while and tell me, what brought you here? Since I don't think you want a consultation." He said with a smile. Jack answered the same way.

"No Doctor, my visit is to tell you that my wife and I have bought some things for little Elisa."

Hannibal kept his smile as he settled into his chair.

"Thank you for such a noble act."

"I want to help, not just catch that bastard, in every possible way."

"You reminds me of Will, Crawford. He too is determined to help by all means."

"Yes, I've noticed... speaking of Will, I'd like to ask you, do you already consider him fit to return to the case."

"Do you really need it, Jack?" He asked ironically.

"Would I look like an idiot if I denied it?"

Hannibal could not contain a laugh and let out a scathing laugh. Jack accompanied him, thinking it was a typical laugh, not imagining that Doctor Lecter was really mocking him.

"Oh Jack, if you really need him I can give you the green light. But remember that Alana was also part of this suspension."

"I'll talk to her and convince her."

"I wish you luck with it."

"I think I'll need it," he said, smiling. Slowly the laughter faded. "Doctor Lecter," he continued, "what day can we leave what we bought the girl?"

"I thought I was bringing it with you."

"Not really, it's just..." he stopped and scratched his neck. "Bella would like to meet Elisa."

The Doctor changed his face to a serious one.

"Have you spoken to your wife about temporary custody?"

"No, no, not yet. Bella just wants to meet the girl, live with her a little..."

"Do she feel sorry for her?" He interrupted. Jack sighed terribly at that question. "I would not like to put it that way, Doctor Lecter."

"I understand, Jack, but because of Elisa's circumstances, it's only natural to generate those feelings. We should not be surprised or preoccupied with creating those emotions, we are human and it is part of that."

"I know, but it sounds very hard, very forced... Tell me, did you welcomed her in for pity?"

Hannibal didn't flinch, he knew that question would come.

"I won't deny it, at first, yes. Compassion sheltered me at the time, but in these weeks that I have lived with the little girl, I can guarantee that it does not only that motivate me to help her."

"So what motivates you?"

Doctor Lecter's presence was stoic, never bent. But within him his real reasons were so personal, so painful and so unforgivable. These made him help and have Elisa at his side.

"I'm motivated that I can help make the little girl really cheerful, happy, willing to overcome herself, no matter her deafness," he stopped and looked at a dead end in the room. Those memories came to his mind that he had so zealously kept in a small room in his memory. Through the door a childlike echo was emitting distressingly _«Anniba»_ and he resented it. He came to, regained his sight with Jack and even with the bitter sting of his memories he said, "And once I've overcome your conflicts, I'll wait until one day he comes and thanks me for bringing her back to life."

For a few moments Jack watched Hannibal strangely.

"I understand," he said, moments later. Deep down, Lecter knew he didn't understand him, but it was no longer good to talk about it.

"Crawford, what do you say, this Saturday, you and your wife join me for dinner at my house?"

"A dinner," he mentioned curious to himself. "You haven't invited me to one of your wonderful dinners in a while, Doctor."

Hannibal smiled at me.

"I think it's a good time for one, so you and your wife could live with Elisa."

"Great idea," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Anything special for dinner?"

"Please, Dr. Lecter, surprise us."

And Hannibal spread his smile at Jack Crawford's wish.

* * *

**Port Haven Psychiatric facility — Baltimore, Maryland.**

Abigail and Elisa walked through the gardens looking at the plants and flowers that adorned the place. Young Hobbs, somewhat exhausted from walking with the girl, looked for a seat on one of the chairs and let the girl continue to contemplate the herbs lying around. Elisa went to the tulips, took one, tore it off and ran to Abigail to give it to her with a smile.

"You can't cut them!" she exclaimed, shaking her hands with a _"no"_. Elisa erased her joy, and sadness along with grief took hold of her. Abigail snorted tired. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore," she continued as she took the tulip. "I'll keep it, but remember not to do that. All right?"

The young woman placed the flower on the edge of her ear, raised her face with the little one and smiled at her. Elisa regained her smile and tasted how Abigail posed the tulip, which rolled in her brown hair. As the flower was lost in her hair, the girl paid attention to the scarf that covered her neck and discovering herself a little, she noticed a swollen wound. Elisa aimed at her neck then at Abigail's, who was surprised and quickly moved the scarf.

"It's nothing," she replied.

_"Does it hurt?"_ The girl asked curiously.

"Not... always," Abigail said awkwardly.

_"What happened?"_

"An accident. But don't ask again," she rebuked.

"No!" She exclaimed, as she shook her head.

Abigail sighed terribly, but in that moment, she heard one of the nurses calling and telling her she had visitors. Imagining who might be she rose from the place, she stretched out her hand for Elisa to take and returned to facility. Once in the visiting area the young woman was surprised to see her visit.

"Are you the one who...?"

"I am glad to find you alone at last, Abigail," greeted a bold young Freddie Lounds. Though not entirely alone, she continued as she looked at the little girl, "weren't you an only child?"

"It's... it's a long story."

Freddie Lounds analyzed the girl and noticed the hearing aids, deducing with simplicity the auditory problem; she calculated that the baby would be between five or seven years old and that infantile air that detonated failed to fit the young Hobbs. No matter how hard she took her little hand. But Elisa was amazed at the young woman, who would be in her twenties, her extravagant dress made her look like a fairy godmother and her wavy hair was the one that most captivated the girl; It was huge, the opulent hair were perfectly wavy and the reddish color made them look like rings on fire.

"What's your name?" Lounds questioned.

The girl got scared.

"What do you want?" Abigail stepped in.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Elisa," she replied, as she put it behind her. "I didn't imagine you were so protective."

"I'm not. If I don't take good care of her, I'll get in trouble."

"Are you a nanny now?"

"Temporary, but this is beside the point. What do you want?"

Freddie Lounds, without erasing her smile, took a seat and invited the girls to follow her. Abigail obeyed her, sat Elisa beside her and gave her some newspaper sheets and feathers to entertain her.

"Abigail, I would like you to consider me a friend to you," the young woman could not contain a mocking laugh. Freddie ignored her. "They have tried to keep me away from you, but I want you to know that my intentions have been good."

"Really?" he asked ironically.

"Of course! That's why I'm here, taking advantage of this moment to offer my way to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to help you, Abigail, I want to help you raise your voice," the girl arched an eyebrow, confused. "I'm willing to help you write a book about your father."

* * *

Hannibal arrived at the Port Haven and for his private treasury, found both young girls putting together a puzzle.

"Good evening."

Abigail looked up and Elisa noticed him and copied her action, smiled at Hannibal and raised her hand as a greeting. His response was a smile.

"Hello."

"Is that a tulip?" Delighted he asked.

So quickly that question arose, the young woman moved her hands in search of the flower. She had difficulty removing the flower from his scalp and, in doing so, threw it to the table.

"Yes," she replied exhausted.

"Interesting."

"Elisa gave it to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. We went for a walk in the gardens and she ripped it out for myself."

Doctor Lecter sat next to the smiling girl, asked her the reason for the gift and Elisa responded with her childish frankness.

"Did I understand well?" the teenager asked confused.

"What did you understand?"

"Something like sister."

"That's right," Hannibal replied with a slight nod. "Elisa considers you her older sister, and she loves you for it," Abigail looked at the cheerful child in a strange look. She did not respond and resumed finishing the puzzle they had assembled. "Is something wrong?" He questioned after her discomfort.

"No, nothing."

Hannibal examined her, she was trying to fit an erroneous piece into the puzzle. Elisa touched the back of her hand, she looked up and gave her one of the pieces. Abigail took it and placed it where she was trying. She had discovering that this was the right piece.

"I sense jealousy," Hannibal mentioned out of the blue. Abigail looked up, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Are you jealous of Elisa?"

"Me?"

He arched an eyebrow. He didn't believe her.

"Your question is something, redundant."

"Well, it took me by surprise..."

"It's just you and me talking."

"I'm not jealous," she replied tensed. "Really?"

"Really, I don't understand why she thinks that. Sister was a new thing. You knows I'm an only child, I never had sisters, so it was weird for me."

"I understand," he said, surprising the young lady.

"Really?"

"Of course, Abigail. I understand how you feel, but I know this will be good therapy for you."

"Ah... thank you."

Hannibal smiled subtly and let her believe that he had accepted those false words.

"Abigail," he called, looking to change the mood, "I'll make some purchases this afternoon. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course! I want to breathe some of the city air."

* * *

**Downtown of Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal, accompanied by both girls, was in one of the favorite shops of this one. The shop was dedicated to selling the finest and most eccentric spices, vegetables and meats for any gourmet dish. Inside the venue, Elisa watched curiously as she followed Hannibal; Abigail set out to get the rest of the list, drawing on food information.

Across the street, seeking to hide from the crowd that was coming and going, Alan Gardner was walking aimlessly, his left arm bandaged and cursing in a low voice for how tired he was. He had wandered for days, had nowhere to go and the one person he trusted had sent him to hell. He stopped at a telephone booth, was willing to insist that he receive it and remember how he had helped him; he took the apparatus, placed the coins and started dialing, but something caught his attention. He moved his gaze to the place in front where he was standing. He threw the telephone and crossed the street to be able to say what he saw. He hid his face in the neck of his coat and peered through the glass of the shop; he was surprised at what he saw.

He looked at her daughter, next to a young girl who became familiar but did not remember where. Elisa looked different, did not seem to be her daughter and had to fix her gaze to be able to say if it was her. She detonated a fresh air, a change of wardrobe superior to what his mother had for him, looked like a wealthy family girl, someone took good care of him and he was surprised. Without taking his eyes off, he devised a quick plan to take the little girl, if she was next to that young girl it wouldn't be difficult to take her away, but while he was looking to act, he saw how a man approached them and his idea went overboard as fast as he analyzed that man.

This guy reached him in stature, a few inches too much; he saw a refined person, just looking at his clothes: an elegant suit that in his life could pay, Alan finished drawing his conclusions. He was to be the one with whom Elisa lived, and to her head came a: why?

They had finished shopping, Alan walked away from the place and continued his walk aimlessly. Once away from them, he looked for them and saw the three of them get into a state-of-the-art Bentley; he was amazed. The car moved forward and turned around on the first street. Alan tried to memorize the plates and get going to get his daughter back.

* * *

**Barts Motel - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Freddie Lounds was digging into the newspapers she'd collected over the past few weeks. The intrepid woman had on alert her reporter's instinct, when she saw that little girl became known to her, but she did not remember from where. She expanded all the papers on her bed, figuring out what it might be when he paid attention to the TV. There was local news and a note caught her attention, took the remote and turned up the volume.

"In other news the police are looking for the murderer and rapist Alan Gardner, for attacking his wife and daughter..."

The picture of the man and his wife and daughter, who were censored, appeared on the screen, but Lounds perfectly identified the girl. She solved her doubt and for her the case was irrelevant, not her typical things, but what caught her attention was that she was along with Abigail Hobbs. Her instinct wasn't completely off.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Dr. Lecter opened his directory, started looking at every business card he had in it. He read every name, and in his mind came the images of those people he once knew, in good or bad circumstances. Elisa was eating a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, curious she observed Hannibal who had forgotten her presence reading those cards. Moments later he chose one, closed his directory and looked at the girl. She smiled at him and responded in the same way.

"Ready to go to sleep?" He asked, as he moved his hands.

Elisa nodded and gave the last drink to her glass of milk.

There was no problem in tucking the girl in, she fell asleep early. And Hannibal got ready for a night out.

* * *

The night was cold and wet. Hannibal Lecter was driving to his next destination. He stopped his car; he settled his gloves and prepared a small cooler. He began to walk the icy streets, and for an instant, he contemplated the full moon that adorned the midnight sky. She was beautiful, a huge white pearl, like the moons of his childhood. That memory turned out to be beautiful as bitter, a sigh arose and continued his journey to his destination.

The owner of the antique shop, Miss Copana, about 28 years old, was reviewing today's sales. She was tired, wanted to go home and sleep, but she had to finish accounting for the business. Copana let go of her pen, threw out the calculator and placed her hands on her neck to massage her out of stress. While she was controlling herself a noise in the back room upset her. She took one of the selling umbrellas, lifted it up to her chest and stared at the back; she knew it was night, she was in the center of town and Baltimore, lately, was not the safest district in America.

Miss Copana cursed herself but at the same time memorized that she had closed all the doors of the place, she gathered courage, and with a voice disguised as security called: "Who's that in there?"

There was no response.

Copana began to take small steps; there were no more noises and that worried her. She thought about calling the police, but if there was anyone waiting to steal her day's winnings she wouldn't let him. First dead before to be robbed of what little she had earned. She went to her phone, picked it up and was paralyzed to discover that there was no line. Panic took hold of her. She raised her umbrella again, took courage and walked to the back room ready to face whoever was there.

"If somebody's there, I've turned on the alarm!" She warned. "The police will be here soon!"

She continued to walk, hopeful that the intruder would surrender her false threat, but as she approached the backstage, she was more guided to her fateful end. Copana came into the warehouse, it was dark and she was desperately looking for the switch. She turned on the lights and saw no one there, only a box on the floor exposing how a porcelain figure had been destroyed. Copana sighed relieved but saddened by the lost piece. She turned around and, in horror, looked at a man leaning against the wall.

Copana did not have time to shout. That person, with great agility, covered her mouth and knocked her to the ground causing certain pieces of porcelain to fit into the young woman's head. The pain she felt was fleetingly horrible, the young woman's eyes rolled back and the blood began to spread around the floor. With no time to waste, he pulled a scalpel out of his cooler, lifted up the woman's shirt and began dissecting into her abdomen.

* * *

Elisa woke up suddenly, the whole room was dark; she didn't remember where she was. Tears ran down her cheeks and the crying was there, she called her mom but she never came. Desperate Elisa looked for some plug until she found the lamp on her nightstand, turned it on and looked around. It wasn't her room and she remembered she wasn't at home. She came out of bed and walked away from the room. The hallway was obscure but she didn't care, she went down the stairs to the ground floor and turned on the lights. She looked into the living room and remembered where she was, the place she considered Doctor Lecter's castle.

She walked everywhere, turned on all the lights but never found him. She was alone in that place and fear took hold of her. Elisa arrived at the dining room, took a seat in one of the chairs and continued crying. She had had a nightmare and the loneliness was beginning to make it harder than the bad dream.

Midnight turned to three in the morning and Hannibal came home. To his surprise, he discovered how his place detonated a great illumination. He got out of the car, made sure he didn't have any stains that would give him away, and took the cooler with him to hide it.

He entered through the door of his beloved kitchen, settled the cooler quickly in the refrigerator and went out to the dining room, ready to face whatever it was but what he found was little Elisa, frightened and crying. For a few moments he was surprised, then he worried. He approached her and took her off her shoulders, she was shaking a little bit and turned to see him.

_"I didn't find you!_" she mentioned, upset.

_"What are you doing awake?"_

"_They killed cotton!"_

_"Who?"_

Elisa could not answer, the cry made her prey again and desperate, she demanded her mother. Hannibal tried to control the attack the little girl suffered; it had been a nightmare that was clear to him. He managed to hold her in his arms and walking around the place, promised her that nothing bad would happen to her little friend, also told her that he would keep his promise to take her to his mother but wanted she to tell him who, besides her father, had threatened her. He needed names; he had his suspicions but he couldn't enforce them if she didn't talk. Elisa placed her chin on Hannibal's shoulder and had calmed down a bit, but there were no answers from her.

"I told you, you could trust me," he said, very close to her ear. Elisa was impressed by his tone of voice, in all this time, she had not managed to modulate his voice well and now, having spoken so closely she was amazed. "I will always help you, whenever you need it. But I want you to trust me," Hannibal waited for a few moments and got no answer. He moved his head slightly and looked at the girl, she was still well-off on his shoulder and looking at a fixed point. "Don't you trust me?" The little girl moved her head slightly and their eyes met across; the little one nodded. "Then will you tell me who hurt you?" Elisa looked back at the front. The truth was she was not ready to speak. "All right," he ended with a bitter sigh.

"Pa... Pa," confessed the little one.

"I know."

"Fri...end."

"Friend of your dad?" he asked. Elisa nodded. "What's his name?"

And his answer was shrug. Hannibal placed one of his hands on the girl's scalp, as comfort and continued to walk until he stopped near a window. He looked up at the sky and appreciated the full moon; it was as beautiful as it was a few hours ago.

"Look," he called. Elisa rose and paid attention to where Hannibal was watching, "the moon. Do you like it?" She moved her head again. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elisa smiled this time. "You don't always enjoy such a view. I remember, when I was younger, where I lived the moon was greatly appreciated. And it never ceases to amaze me."

"Moon," she said, shaking her hands. Hannibal smiled.

"That's right. I promise, someday, I will take you to a beautiful place so you can better appreciate the moon."

Elisa nodded cheerfully and both beheld the moon, until the little one was reconciled to the dream again. After that night, Elisa was not disturbed by nightmares, at least for a long time.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	8. Chapter VIII Paradise

**VIII. Paradise****.**

**Antiques Shop - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham got out of the car that Jack Crawford sent exclusively to bring him. He looked at the stronghold of FBI agents, forensic doctors and some of the local cops moving away all curious people. Graham swallowed hard and approached the place. Upon arriving at the laces he showed his FBI badge and gave him access without a hitch. Through the front door of the shop a distressed Jack with his hands kept them in the pockets of his coat. Will could see how his face looking eager to release the terrible news.

"He's done it again," he said, just having Will less than a foot away.

"The copycat," he said.

Jack nodded. He stepped aside, extended his arm and invited Will into the store. Once there, they passed over Native American and English antiquities; Will had never been a staunch lover of history. At the back of the room was Crawford's team. Beverly Katz was looking for fibers and some kind of evidence, Brian was photographing the terrible scene and Jimmy was digging into details about the place. Will ignored the team and his eyes focused on the body in the middle of the room.

"Christine Copana," Jack said. "Twenty-eight years, an historian graduated with honors from the University of Baltimore and a diploma in administration."

"Killed by the copycat," Will continued without looking at the body.

Christine Copana lay lying in the middle of the back room, her right arm raised to the top, at an angle of ninety degrees. The left was, approximately, one hundred and ninety degrees. Under her head was a destroyed and bloody porcelain figure and around her were certain antiques that formed the Roman numerals. Her abdomen and rib cage were open in a "T" shape and something dark was adorned inside her. Brian put aside the camera, looked at Will and started: "She has inserted several pieces of porcelain, pierced the skin to eventually get embedded in her skull. It killed her in a few moments. The copycat dissected the abdomen and ascended to the rib cage; he pulled out his liver and stomach. Everything went to cut clean."

"I understand."

"And there are no prints," Jimmy continued.

"Or anything that rat on our friend," Beverly continued. "Security cameras are down."

"What's inside of her?" Will asked curiously, as he approaches to look better at the woman.

"He let inside her a cute English design cuckoo clock; probably from the early 1900s."

Will knelt to one side of the body and looked straight at the incision. With his gloves on he touched the swollen wood; he slowly pulled out the cuckoo clock and when he had it in his possession he looked at it. It was mahogany wood, the box was adorned with leaves and small pines; small squirrel figures appeared on its sides and, at the top of the piece, the ornament of a deer's head was imposed on the sculpture. Will noticed this one had a 12:45 time. Surprised by this, Will rose up, stepped out of the body space and appreciated the body's position again. It matched the watch's time.

"Did she die at 12:45 AM?" He questioned. All three forensics denied it.

"She died around 1:30 in the morning."

"Well, the copycat dialed 12:45."

Everyone was surprised. Jack approached Will, looked at the cuckoo clock and then at the body, being surprised by it.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know..." he snapped, staring at the clock.

* * *

**John Hopkins Hospital – Baltimore, Maryland.**

A promise is a promise. Hannibal did his best to take Elisa to see her mother. When the little one crossed the threshold of the door and they both looked at each other, an immense joy sheltered them. Elisa ran to her, hugged her and Marlène felt a slight pain from such an act, but she didn't care. She had her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, as she plunged her face into her mother's chest.

"My child!"

Marlène took her daughter into her arms, placed her hands on her small chin and raised her face to see her. Elisa shone in a different way, she saw a real happiness on her face; it wasn't just to see her, there was something else. She could see the new appliances in her ears, these seemed to be of high quality better than what she used to get.

"You look beautiful, my love," she said. Elisa smiled and began to move her hands to talk to her.

Hannibal sat in front of them and watched them at all time. He was taciturn, reading everything the little girl told her mother and how she responded. Elisa forgot his presence and it bothered him.

"Thank you," Marlène said. Hannibal stared at her, without generating any expression. "For taking care of Elisa." Without words, Hannibal responded with a slight nod and mother and daughter continued to talk.

Ten minutes later a new guest joined the meeting.

Will arrived with a large bouquet of tulips, lilacs and ferns; a treat that Lecter knew wasn't from his creativity. Graham was confused to see Hannibal, but surprised and happy to see the little girl with her mother.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning, Will," Hannibal replied, as he watched him with a fake smile.

"Hello Will," with a cheerful expression, Marlène received him.

"I thought children couldn't access to see visitors."

"One of the chief doctors was a companion of mine, when we were practitioners. He granted me permission to pass the child."

Will raised his eyebrows and admired Hannibal's influences. Once by the bed, Elisa looked at Will, then at the flowers and at the end at her mother who did not look away from the young man. The girl touched her mother's chest and she react. Elisa moved her hands and Hannibal saw what the girl asked.

"What's going on?" Will questioned with a nervous gesture.

"She says you're the neighbor who has dogs, and she liked your pets. She wants to go back to your house and play with them." Marlène finished with a slight curvilinear in her mouth, Elisa resumed her eyes with him and drew a great happiness on her face. "Whenever she want to go. Elisa is always welcome," he concluded.

A silence covered them as Hannibal bore the scene with bitterness. He cleared his throat, settled in his seat and looked at the bouquet.

"Beautiful flowers," he spoke. The two embarrassed adults came to.

"Right, I forgot!" He raised the bouquet, extending it to Marlène. "They're for you." The young woman's cheeks were painted in a delicate red, she let go of her child and took the bouquet with shaking hands.

"Thank you, Will, you wouldn't have bothered."

"It's no bother," he replied, just as sorry.

Hannibal lay his chin on one of his hands, blinked slowly and watched those two get blood up their cheeks. He knew they'd fallen in love. He'd known since Will had testified about the Gardner case and appreciated the first bouquet of flowers in that room.

"Marlène, may I put the bouquet in the vase?" Hannibal interrupted, without losing courtesy.

Both reacted and she, still covered in shame, accepted his favor. She extended the bouquet, Hannibal rose up and took it and the two thanked him for his gesture. Elisa looked at the curious moment, did not understand what was happening, but liked to see everyone there. She felt safe and protected.

"I'm glad you're finally with Elisa," Will said. She smiled.

"I missed my child so much," she said, as she held her back in her arms.

"I told you, you had to get better at it. And you've done it."

"Yes, you were right."

Hannibal turned his back on them, withdrew the withered flowers from the vase and placed the new one with a delicate stillness.

"I need to ask you," Marlène continued, "have you found Alan?"

Will denied in anguish and she began to feel nervous.

"He's still missing. We're still looking for him, don't despair."

"I already want that wretch locked up..." she closed her eyes and sighed terribly. Elisa looked at her and clung to her. "I am afraid," she confessed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am afraid that he will try to do something to Elisa again... that he will find us, that he will kill me and take Elisa..." Marlène attached her daughter to her chest and placed her lips on her head. The little girl closed her eyes and let her mother's warmth comfort her. "I want to see him dead,"' she said, making this a prayer for Hannibal.

Will placed one of his hands on hers that action pleased them, and they looked into each other's eyes. Before Will could open his mouth, Hannibal spoke.

"Marlène has nothing to worry about. We must trust Will and Crawford."

She turned around and a smile shone on her face and nodded.

"It is true..."

"Don't despair Marlène," Will concluded.

Hannibal resumed his seat, this time they both did not let go of their hands until the time, which they considered fair, passed.

"Marlène," Hannibal began, "Do you have somewhere to go, once you being discharged from the hospital?"

She blinked in surprise.

"No," replied nervously.

"Don't you have relatives, elsewhere?" Will questioned.

"No, none. My mother died a year before Elisa was born, and she was my only relative."

"So you have nowhere to stay?"

She tilted her head.

"Actually, I had thought that, once this was over... my little girl and I would leave here," Hannibal was alert when he heard those words. "Anywhere but away from this city."

Hannibal remained calm but inside an anxiety began to accumulate.

"You could live with me," Will said, getting Lecter to control that feeling. "I know Wolf Trap won't remind you of the best times, but you and Elisa will have a place to live."

Marlène smiled and took Will's hand again, thanking him for it.

* * *

Both men let the two ladies enjoy a moment alone. Once in the hallway, Will leaned against the wall and Hannibal stopped to see him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"The copycat struck again," he released, looking at the ceiling.

Hannibal tried to hide his slight surprise.

"What was it this time?"

"The owner of an antique store in downtown. He opened her abdomen and chest and introduced to a cuckoo clock and left her body as the shape of a watch. Also he took the liver and stomach."

This time he raised his eyebrows and Will looked back to the front.

"It is interesting."

"Do you think so?" He questioned strangely.

"I mean the fact of the watch. Why did he introduce one?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. On my way over here I was cracking my head on a why. And nothing. I can't figure out what that guy's thinking."

"Maybe it's time," he added. Will arched one of his eyebrows.

"Time?"

"You say she owned the antique shop, what makes you think? In time. When you go to an antique store it's like a time trip."

"Yes, you're right," he continued, dropping his arms. "But I know this has nothing to do with the simple fact of "feeling you travel through time.""

"What do you think?" He questioned, feeling deep curiosity.

"I don't know... I'm trying, but I don't know. Maybe I'm sensing tardiness."

"Tardiness?" He questioned as he arched his eyebrow.

"Yes... maybe, there was something about that woman that bothered him. Something related to the lack of schedule..." he stopped and bit his lower lip. "But maybe I'm wrong."

"Maybe... we'll never know," Will tilted his head and looked back at the roof. "Will," Hannibal called him, looking to change the topic, "I want to ask you something, and I hope and don't take it the wrong way."

"About what?"

"About your relationship with Marlène Gardner."

Before that Will lowered his head again and looked at Hannibal, almost upset.

"A-about Ma-Marlène?"

"That's the way it is."

"W-why?"

"I'm struck by the way you treat each other."

"Well, she's my neighbor and I'm supporting her..."

"I sense other feelings, and they go beyond a simple friendship," Will felt his cheeks burn, so much so that he couldn't help but touch them. Hannibal couldn't avoid a malicious smile. "Would you like to talk about it? In a session, of course."

"Maybe..." he snapped.

At that time a nurse came and looked at the two, stopped and informed him that the visit was soon to be completed. Hannibal thanked and looked back at Will.

"I'll see you this Friday," he said as goodbye.

And Will couldn't help but get a nagging look at him.

Elisa shed a few tears when she said goodbye to her mother. Marlène promised her that they would soon be together, it would not be long before that. And with a kiss on their daughter's sweet cheek, they said goodbye. Elisa said goodbye in a short handshake that Marlène translated as "See you soon."

Will looked at Marlène one last time and reviewed her offer to live with him.

"Elisa loves dogs, she will have fun with them," he argued, hoping that she would accept his offer.

"Great reason, Will."

"Will you do it?"

"I will," she accepted with a beautiful smile. "Plus we have a dinner waiting."

"It is true."

"I'll see you soon and thank you for everything, Will."

"I told you, thank me when this guy's already rotting in prison."

And with slight smiles they both said goodbye.

Will left the hospital, once outside looked at the time and realized he was late for an appointment he had planned for several days, and he did not want to be late for his destination.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's Residence - Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa was sitting down, coloring as she used to. She was happy to see her mother and did not stop to show her joy through her drawings. While she was entertained, Hannibal was in the kitchen saving some of the meat that he would taste this Saturday; he gently wrapped the soft liver and ready the stomach to cook the fleshy and juicy parts of the said organ. Once he had everything ready, he set out to prepare dinner for Elisa.

On the table came a banana bread pudding and white chocolate, covered with cocoa strips and served in a flower-shaped glass. The girl was amazed at what was in front of her. The little one took her spoon and took a piece of it, which her papillae danced in a sea of pleasurable flavor. "Dipped in passion fruit caramel, covered in coconut foam, banana bread and chocolate create a wonderful tropical feeling," he said, as Elisa looked at him happily for what she ate."I knew you'd like it."

_"Thank you!"_ once he lowered his spoon, she cheered.

Elisa continued her dinner without Hannibal taking his eyes off her. He began to remember in Marlene's words; in leaving Baltimore forever. The very fact that it came to his mind made Hannibal experience anxiety. That feeling he had gotten rid of years ago, now haunted him again. He lost himself in his thoughts and let that well-closed room of the palace of his memories shake him again. He didn't want to lose Elisa, He didn't want to feel again what he suffered with Mischa. And Hannibal was willing to do anything for it.

* * *

**Heaven's Night - Edmondson, Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will arrived early at Heaven's Night Club. He entered the venue and watched as the tables were ready for his regular customers. On the stage a musical group was getting ready for their night shift and at the bar a muscular man with a big beard, cleaned the cups, without failing to look at Will who, at his discretion, was a weakling compared to the beasts he tended every night.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Will turned to see him and approached him, as he subtly displayed his FBI badge.

"I'm looking for a client of yours."

"Oh! Hold on my friend!" He exclaimed leaving the cup aside. "I don't want any trouble."

"And you won't, if you cooperate with me."

"Who are you looking for?" Will took a picture out of his jacket pocket and put it on the bar. The man looked at the photo and distinguished the guy. "Alan Gardner?" He asked, more for him.

"Do you know him?"

"I saw it on the news. Did he kill his family?" Will didn't respond, he was severe. "Look, I serve too many drunks, frustrated, and drug addicts every night. I have no memory to remember them all."

"You got to, this guy likes to draw attention."

"Every night someone draws attention in this bar, but if it's any consolation, ask Isabella," he said, pointing with his head to the stage. "She works here every night singing for the apes I have to attend to. Her beautiful voice calms even the fiercest beast. Maybe she can help you." Will took the picture, asked the man to serve him an ice-cold beer and went straight to the stage looking for Isabella. The musicians, bathed in a faint neon blue light and crimson curtain, looked up at the agent. "Who is Isabella?" He asked.

From among the sea of instruments a woman, perhaps thirty years old who had thin body, a ruffled and dark hair and wore a long black dress and her lips were painted in a red fire. She looked at Will.

"Yes?" She questioned, somewhat nervous.

"I'd like to talk to you, please," he said, showing his badge. Isabella and her musicians looked surprised but she obeyed orders, he was an FBI agent and she shouldn't make him wait. They both went to sit at the bar, Will took the beer he had ordered and gave it a big drink before talking to her. "You shouldn't drink in working hours," she affirmed.

"It's just one. It doesn't affect," he said.

"And what can I do for you?"

"Do you know this guy?" He interrogated, taking Gardner's photograph. Isabella took the image and looked at it, her frown frowned with contempt. "You know him?"

"He's a bastard!" She cried out. "Alan, right?"

Will nodded.

"Is he a frequent customer here?"

"Yeah. That asshole always makes trouble. Once, he was so drunk and tried to rip off my dress in one of my performance. He wanted to see if my nipples were juicy."

"And what happened then?"

"Jason kicked him out of the bar," she said looking at the bar-tender. "He disappeared for a while but then came back, as if nothing had happened."

"Is he usually very troublesome?"

"Always!" She exclaimed with sarcastic mockery. "Even though he is forbidden to approach the stage and dressing rooms, he always drink himself to death and breeds quarrels over the slightest thing."

"Is it like a hobby for him?"

"He's a little guy who has nothing better to do. He feels like a big macho when he's just a frustrated man."

"What do you mean?"

"That asshole, he thinks this place is a whorehouse. I've often been asked to have sex with him. But Heaven's Night is not such a place," she stopped and breathed deeply. "This place is like a paradise, where your sorrows and anxieties disappear for one night. Many monkeys mistake it for a crummy bar, but for me, this is the place where my problems disappear and make me feel like what I am, a human being with hopes and dreams."

"Is that why you sing here?" he asked.

"Yes. For many years I have endured humiliations and sexual desires of many men, but I do not care, I have my musicians and the owner of the bar who defend me. As long as my voice is heard by someone, paradise is still there."

"I seem to understand."

"You should stay and watch us perform and you will understand Heaven's Night. Perhaps, in the moments that I am here, some miracle may emerge."

"Are you implying that Alan Gardner will show up?" He questioned skeptic.

"In difficult times, everyone returns to a small piece of paradise."

Isabella rose from her seat and Will was confused, but obeyed the woman and waited for the night.

* * *

Late at night and Will having had a couple of beers, the place was filled with all kinds of people, from some with the face of thugs to people who looked like a high society. Will began to question whether he should have stayed there; he was a BAU professor and a supporter of the FBI. If anyone saw him there, they'd question his position. He gave another one swallowed his beer and as if by magic those insecurities went to hell. A soft music started flooding the place, Will stared at the stage and Isabella's band would start playing and the applause sound in the bar.

_"She wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet was the night. Softer than satin was the light, from the stars..."_

An astonished Will paid attention to the music; as the delicate piano and saxophone matched the lyrics that Isabella intoned. The woman was deep in her song, sparked a love for what she played and Will understood her words about Heaven's Night. As the whistling and applause rang out again and dulled the melodic song. Will noticed a euphoric man in the crowd. He gave all his attention to him and could see how he had a bandaged arm. He put aside his beer and rose to go to that guy. The closer his vision stabilized and he could distinguish that profile, it was Alan. Isabella was right, everyone was returning to their bit of paradise.

"Alan Gardner!" he shouted.

Even with the applause and so on, he could hear the call. He turned around and Will and Alan, for the first time, looked into each other's eyes. As if Alan sensed where that guy was coming from, he turned around and sought escape. Will reacted and ran, hitting some of the customers he cared little about. Alan crashed into a waiter, causing him to throw alcohol cups. Will managed to reach him and grabbed him by the neck handle.

"You're under arrest, you bastard!"

"Who the hell are you?" He cried, arrogant.

"FBI," he said, showing him his badge.

Alan was shocked by it, but with his free hand he was able to strike Will in the mouth of his stomach. Will felt the pain running through his body, some women cried out shocked by what they just saw, but that gave Alan time to escape from his hands. Will wasn't about to let that bastard get away, get some air back, get up and go after him. They went out the back of the shop and Will managed to hold him from a sleeve of his coat, made him turn around and provided a direct hit to the face.

"That was for Marlène!" He shouted. He held it again and with great accumulated strength threw another blow to his face. This time breaking her nose and part of her front teeth. "That was for Elisa!"

Already on the floor Alan screamed in pain and felt the blood in his mouth, which made him lose the fear he had.

"And what else are you going to do to me, kill me?!" He questioned with an overwhelming laugh. And Will remain static.

For a few moments Alan's face turned into the Garret Jacob-Hobbs's. His psycho smile and the holes in his chest were reflected in Alan Gardner's face and body. The tension embraced Will and his legs slowly faltered, what he saw was frightening and tormenting. And when Alan laughed out loud, Garret made fun of him.

"What's the matter with you, pretty boy?" He questioned, blending his tone of voice with that of Abigail's late father. "Are you a coward?"

Will drew his gun and aimed straight at Alan/Garret's face. His hand trembled and his mind struggled to pull or not pull the trigger. Will closed his eyes, deflected the gun a few inches and shot it without a clear thought in his mind. Alan was terrified by it and, as far as he could, rose and fled the place. Once again he had managed to evade death.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	9. Chapter IX Erreur

**IX. Erreur****.**

Hannibal attended the desperate knock on his door late at night and he surprised to see Will Graham under the threshold of his door. He looked agitated, disheveled and the aroma of alcohol was too potent for Lecter's fine nose. He appreciated the young man's right hand, it was swollen and bloody.

"He got away," he said with a terrible anguish stuck in his throat.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Alan Gardner. I had him in front of me and let him go..."

Hannibal did not mention a word, he took young Graham off his shoulders and admitted him into his home. He sat him in one of the chairs of his distinguished dining room, noticing that he was trembling and a sweat covered his face.

"I'll get you a towel and something warm."

"No!" He bellowed. Hannibal stopped and watched him sensitive. "No. I was this close to catching him."

Will hid his face in his hands and Hannibal noticed some slight sobbing.

"I'll call Jack," he said in a dry tone.

"I saw Garret Jacob-Hobbs. I saw him on Alan's face." Hannibal without moving analyzed him. "He mocked me... Of all... When I reacted, he had already fled."

"I understand," he mentioned hiding his indolence. He turned around and went to make the call to Crawford.

Will wouldn't stop shaking, he felt an icy breeze sweeping the place and he sensed the pain in his hand. It had not bothered him at any time and he remembered the beating he had given Alan Gardner. He slowly moved his hands and, through his fingers, observed little Elisa looking at him uneasy. Will took his hands off his face and they both looked at each other.

Hannibal picked up his phone and dialed Crawford's house, waited patiently and after the fifth bell a half-asleep Jack answered.

"Yes?"

"Jack, good night."

"Doctor Lecter?" He questioned oddly.

"Sorry to break in on your dream, but I need you to come to my house."

"What had happened?"

"Will came to my house, he's drunk and hallucinating. He says he tried to capture Alan Gardner but didn't make it."

"But how the hell...?"

"If I'm honest with you," he interrupted, "I worry about Will's emotional state. And I fear for Elisa."

"I understand Doctor Lecter, give me about 20 minutes and I'll be with you."

"Thank you Crawford," and he hung up.

Elisa approached Will who tried to walk away thoughtlessly. The little girl was frightened to see his attitude, but in it, she placed her gaze on the young man's right hand, it was swollen and with some blood. Elisa aimed and then moved her hands.

"Sorry. I don't understand you."

Elisa insisted but quickly gave up. She pointed at the hand and he looked at it worried. Will noticed the blood, the pain mattered little. Throughout his journey his mind was troubled with the image of Garret Jacob-Hobbs; he forgot that he had struck Alan, forgot that he had fired a gun and placed his healthy hand on his face and conceived the cold of his sweat. He breathed heavily, sought to control himself, but it was impossible until he felt a warmth upon his aching hand.

He moved his eyes, Elisa had laid her little hands on his own, seemed to console him.

"I appreciate it."

Elisa smiled and Will felt a little peace in his chaotic internality.

Hannibal arrived at the dining room and to his terrible surprise he looked at that scene. For seconds he froze, then walked, approached them and Will looked at him. Elisa turned and Hannibal took her off her shoulders.

_"What are you doing awake?"_ He asked annoyed and worried.

_"Nightmare",_ she replied with regret.

"What's going on?" Will asked. Hannibal ignored him.

_"Go back to bed,"_ he ordered.

Elisa denied, turned to see Will and then to him and worried moved her hands.

"What did she say?" He insisted.

"She's frightened by your condition."

"T-tell her I'm O-okay," he mentioned with a distressing smile.

Odious for that reason Hannibal listened to the words of young Graham and told Elisa that he was all right and she should not to be afraid of anything. The little girl's face was covered with anguish and sorrow. She looked at Will, unconvinced by that terrible smile. Will made his best effort to look good, his face expressed despair and drowning. Elisa looked back at Hannibal, she said some things and he bent down to carry her. Will witnessed that scene in surprise.

"She says she's not sleepy," he responded, looking at him. Will nodded. "Crawford is on his way."

The young man placed his arms on the table and leaned his face on them; Elisa laid her head on Hannibal's shoulder seeing Will sadly and allowed time to pass. Hannibal was walking around the room trying to put Elisa to sleep; she fell asleep but at times she woke up and looked at Hannibal and he asked what was going on. Elisa looked at Will, it seemed that he had fallen into Morfeo's arms, his breathing was trembling and certain babbles were emerging.

"Ma... Marlène... forgive me..."

Hannibal placed his hand on the girl's head and leaned it in his shoulder, trying to stop her seeing Will.

"He'll be fine," he falsely promised.

The bell rang and Hannibal, without letting Elisa go, went to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Crawford," he greeted, once the door was open.

"Where's Will?" he demanded with annoyance.

"Come in," Jack obeyed and Hannibal closed his door. "I think Will is half-asleep in the dining room. He keeps mentioning Alan and Marlène."

"Is the girl all right?" he asked, looking at the little one in Lecter's arms.

"Perfectly. She woke up due to a nightmare and looked at Will, fortunately nothing happened."

"I'm glad," he said quietly.

Hannibal gave him the pass and invited Jack into the dining room. Will's breath echoed in the place, the cold seemed to disappear but in his mind the images of Garret Jacobs and Abigail Hobbs; Alan, Marlène and Elisa Gardner hit him horribly. One hand perched on his shoulder, Will exalted and rose from the chair. Next to him was Jack and did not look kindly on him.

"Hey, hi," he greeted with a nervous laugh.

"Doctor Lecter called me."

"I know... and you already know it."

"I heard about a shooting report at Heaven's Night," he said. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at it. "Was it you?"

"Yes," he said. "But I didn't hurt anyone."

"I know, but you fired a gun in a public place."

"We were just outside."

"You and who?"

"Alan Gardner and I. I hit him," he said, showing his fist, "twice. I broke his nose and teeth the second time."

"And what else happened?" He questioned as if it were a concerned parent.

"Then I saw the face of Garret Jacobs-Hobbs. It was captured on Alan's face. And I don't remember anything anymore."

Jack looked at Hannibal and he pretended to be worried.

"Is he all right, Doctor?"

"Because of the Hobbs incident, this has become commonplace in him. I have tried to eradicate it but the process has been slow."

"I'm fine," Will said, as he stood up from the chair. "I just want to catch that wretch."

"And you'll do, Will," Hannibal argued. "But you need not take cases so personal."

"I don't take them personally..."

"Yes you do," Jack said. And this one looked at him. "At least the Hobbs and Gardner case."

Will swallowed hard and looked at the time on the clock that hung on the wall.

"It's late... Elisa has to sleep."

"We all have to sleep," Jack said.

The young man tilted his head and sought to leave the room. Jack and Hannibal followed him slowly.

"Do you really think he's okay?" Crawford insisted.

"I can't tell you exactly, Jack. I've got the hallucinations on record but they've overdone it. I'd need to check it out as soon as possible."

"You have an appointment tomorrow, don't you?"

"Of course."

"As soon as the session is over, give me a report."

"You'll get it right away, Jack."

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter."

And Hannibal tilted his head in response mode.

Will and Crawford left the residence, Hannibal and Elisa observed them until they both withdrew. The girl raised her hand saying goodbye, but thanks to the darkness she did not notice that they had both responded. Lecter closed the door and looked at the girl.

"We must sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

She nodded over his shoulder in search of the beloved dream.

* * *

**Hannibal Lecter's office - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"Do you want to talk?" Hannibal questioned as he stared hard at Will.

The young man's eyes riveted on the ground, he wet his lips and his body trembled.

"I have to, don't I?"

"You know it's not an obligation, but it would be good to do it."

"And what do you want me to say?"

"Let's talk about what happened last night."

Will raised his head and rested himself on the chair. A slight, severe smile covering his face.

"From Heaven's Night?"

"From Alan Gardner," he corrected.

"Last night I said it. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Hannibal crossed his legs and looked at Will.

"While you slept in my dining room, you kept saying Marlène's name." Will frowned. "How about we talk about her?"

"Why?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"I know you're attracted to her, Will. That day at the hospital you made that very clear."

"I did not affirm anything."

"But you didn't deny it either. There's nothing wrong with feeling that way. I must admit, Marlène is a very beautiful woman."

Graham felt his blood boil at those words.

"Do you like her?" He demanded, without hiding anger in his words.

"No," Hannibal argued. "But I will not deny something that is true."

"It's true, Marlène Gardner is very attractive."

"You see?" He inquired sarcastically.

"But beyond that, she's got something else."

"What you mean?" He questioned.

"It has something that attracts me..."

"What are you attracted to?"

"I can't describe it..." he mentioned, letting out a smirk.

"You have to."

"She's..." stopped and swallowed hard. "She's like an angel," to which Hannibal arched an eyebrow and hid his smile. "Yes, an angel. It's like a light, in my life..."

"Angels are beings of purity, destined for the protection of the human being. But they are also mere fiction."

Will smiled like a fool.

"Marlène is not fiction."

"What do you imagine with her, Will?"

"Imagine?" He questioned, curious. "Do you mean...?"

"Of course I'm not talking in that way. I'm talking about a future."

"I... I've imagined things, yes... maybe, a family..."

"Family?"

"Y-yes. Marlène, Elisa and Abigail," Hannibal looked at him suspiciously. "It's a craziness," he continued, tilting his head.

"It's not," he said.

"I have that idea, for a long time... I would like a family, I feel that they are that family."

Hannibal placed one of his hands under his chin and analytically observed Will.

"And for that you hit Alan Gardner?"

"Excuse me?" He came to.

"That's why you hit Alan. You felt so personal that you couldn't resist attacking him."

"Yes," Will confirmed, with a satisfying air. "Having him in front of me, I felt I could make him pay... I felt I could avenge Marlène and Elisa, but everything happened so quickly... I just wanted to do the right thing..."

A silence covered the place and they both looked at each other waiting for someone to say a word.

"You can do it, if you behave the way Jack requires."

"Sometimes it's hard... but you know it too, Alan Gardner deserves more than a few punches in the face."

"It's true. He deserves to die."

* * *

**Port Haven Psychiatric Facility - Baltimore, Maryland.**

"I had already told you that you cannot pluck the flowers," Abigail mentioned as she held Elisa by her hands. The girl stared at the young woman in anger. "Even if you get angry. You can't and it's over," the latter warned her as she moved her hands.

Elisa threw a tantrum, folded her arms and got upset with Abigail. Young Hobbs was tired of taking care of the child; sometimes she became so unbearable that she despaired, but she knew she had to put up with it and she looked forward to the child's mentoring being withdrawn from Doctor Lecter as soon as possible.

_"I wanted to give you one!"_ she mentioned.

"But I already told you, you can't pull them out!" Elisa stuck her tongue out and Abigail was perplexed. "You're a stubborn..."

"Abigail," they called behind her back.

The girl turned a bit frightened and to her surprise, she came upon Freddie Lounds.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to talk to you, about what we discussed the other day. Would you like to go out for a coffee?" In it, she looked at the girl. "You can take your little friend with you," The redhead finished with a smile.

* * *

All three were in a cafe near the psychiatric, Freddie got a special permit to take out Abigail for a couple of hours and it was an advantage of meeting the director of the place. Abigail watched their cup of sparkling coffee as Elisa ate a slice of cake; Freddie watched them with impudence.

"A book," Abigail marveled.

"Uh-huh. A book that tells your truth."

"Is it narrating everything that's happened to me?"

"Without omitting any detail."

"Does it include my tutors?"

"Especially to Will Graham."

The young woman raised a suspicious gaze.

"I know you talk about him in your column."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Have you read it?"

"Tattle-Crime has become a gossip all over Baltimore."

"I'm glad to know," she snickered as she took a drink to her coffee. "But back to the topic, how do you like the idea?"

Abigail looked down again and focused her gaze on Elisa, who observed her in surprise.

"Will there be money?"

"The morbidness sells. So take it for granted."

"I'm interested," she conceded, turning his attention back to the redhead.

"Excellent," Lounds concluded with a toast.

Abigail noticed a chill in her body. She laid her eyes on Elisa and seemed to judge her, despite not understanding what had just happened. Young Hobbs drank from her coffee and was grateful that the heat from it would control her chills but she had a feeling that none of this would work out. As nice as that sounds.

As her body was comforted by the heat, Abigail moved her eyes out into the street. In front of the store, she noticed a man with a wandering appearance and his arm in a sling. She was surprised and Freddie Lounds noticed and was looking for what the young lady saw. The subject turned around and began to walk unaware of the moment that just passed.

"Do you know him?" Lounds questioned. Abigail denied.

"He was just looking at us."

Abigail took Elisa's hand and squeezed it tightly, she didn't know why, but that man didn't give her a good feeling.

* * *

Freddie returned the girls back in the psychiatric and she was perky because Abigail was going take her offer. As she walked down the street, she sensed someone was after her. Deep down, she wasn't surprise about that, Lounds knew she had the police and her rivals on her tail, but an impulse made her turned around and found out who was following her wasn't the guys she was used to dealing with. She kept pace until the sound of the boots became closer. Freddie reached into her purse and pulled out a pocket knife, ready for whatever was going on. She felt herself pushed into an alley, her thin body shook against the concrete wall, causing her to drop her knife and young Lounds stood in front of a guy she'd already seen on the news.

"Alan Gardner?" She questioned. He didn't respond. "Wow!" Lounds smiled despot. "A homicidal and child abuser... I'm sorry but you're not my type."

"What's the name of the girl you were with?"

"For what? Does it appeal to you?"

"What's her name?!" He exploded in a tone that will not attract attention.

"Abigail Hobbs," she snapped.

"Hobbs?" He questioned. "The daughter of The Minnesota Shrike?"

"Correctly."

"What the fuck is my daughter doing with her?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask her guardians?"

"Who are they?"

"Will Graham and Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

"And where are they?"

"Port Haven Psychiatric Facility."

Alan released the redhead and took the knife that Lounds dropped. She was about to retire, but took up her place with Lounds and, with her free hand, struck her face, leaving her lying on the ground.

"Thank you, Miss Lounds," he thanked as a goodbye and with an unseemly smile.

Freddie placed her hands to her face and felt a thread of blood gush out of her nose, when she looked up Gardner was gone.

* * *

Hannibal and Will arrived at the psychiatric. Abigail and Elisa were putting together a puzzle, it was the best they could do. The young woman, seeing her guardians, confessed to the offer Freddie Lounds had made to her also she accepted without their consent. Will and Hannibal did not receive this news with a joy, especially Lecter. The Doctor could not conceive the act of the young woman, he killed her with his eyes and he knew that it put at risk his work, his life and his most precious secret.

"Why did you accept something like that from that woman?" Will cried, without even stopping his tremble.

"I want money," she replied as she asked Elisa for a piece of the puzzle.

"And you're going to have it, Abigail," Lecter continued, "but not this way."

"You cannot force me to say that I can or cannot do."

"Yes, we can. We are your guardians," Hannibal said.

"So, I' already accepted it."

"Well, we'll talk to Freddie Lounds before you open your mouth," Will continued.

Abigail had eyes full of anger at Will, rose from the chair and all three looked at her.

"You have no right over me."

Graham was paralyzed and Hannibal sighed exhausted.

"Abigail," the latter call her.

The young woman took the girl by her hand and she was surprised, stood up and looked at all those present.

"None!" she snapped.

And Abigail began to walk, Elisa followed her step and she keep seeing a distressed Will and still upset Hannibal.

They both went out into the garden. Abigail sat on a bench, let go of the girl's hand and placed hers on her face. Some laments arose from her and Elisa could appreciate them; the girl walked over a bush and cut off one of the flowers there, approached Abigail and placed it on her brown hair. The young woman trembled for that and distinguished the flower she had given her.

"I told you that..."

"I know. But it will cheer you up." The little one interrupted with a sweet smile.

Abigail sighed, tucked the flower in her hair and looked at Elisa.

"Does it look pretty?"

Elisa nodded.

"Abigail Hobbs!" A masculine voice cried out.

She panicked at the call, got up off the bench and started looking for the caller. It wasn't Will or Doctor Lecter, he looked straight ahead and saw that man he'd seen earlier at the cafe.

"Who are you?" She demanded nervously.

He came closer and having a better vision Elisa trembled in terror. The girl hid behind Abigail, who felt the fear radiate from the little girl.

"Give me that child," he ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" She ordered.

"It doesn't matter, just give me the girl."

Abigail placed her arm on Elisa and she clung to her.

"No," Hobbs clarified.

Alan took out the knife and pointed it at Abigail.

"If you value your life give her to me."

"No... Abi," the girl screamed.

"Are you her father?" She asked at the moment she saw Elisa. "Right?"

"Listen, I know what it's like to take care of a deaf girl. It is tedious and tiring and needs full attention," Abigail heard intently but never let go of Elisa. "Do yourself a favor and give her to me. You save yourself a lot of trouble," she denied and Alan sighed.

"If you don't leave, I'll scream."

"And who will come, your guardians? Do you think they will come for you? Of course not, they will come for Elisa. You will be ignored."

"Leave now," she mentioned in a husky voice.

"Abigail, if you give me the child you won't have to suffer for her. Come on, I know you want to give her to me," he said, reaching out his hand.

Elisa began to cry and did not stop to pronounce "Abi", becoming a plea for her. Abigail began to debate herself mentally; Alan had a reason, she was tired of taking care of her and of Lecter paying more attention to the child than she was, but she looking at the panic that Elisa instilled. And Abigail was questioning about Alan's words, becoming in a horribly tortured to her.

"Doctor Lecter, Will!" She cried out to Alan's surprise.

Gardner approached Abigail and Elisa screamed. In the visiting room, both men heard Hobbs' call and the girl's cry, exited the place in panic and watched in the distance to Alan Gardner strike Abigail over her head. They both ran, Hannibal more terrified than Will himself, and as Alan carried Elisa he started running. The rage took hold of them both. Elisa shed her tears, struck her father's hands and cried out to Abigail. As Hannibal and Will approached the young woman, she shouted again something that was not understood at the time, but her father covered her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Will took Abigail in his arms and Hannibal kept running after Alan.

"Are you okay?!" He called worried. He looked at a blood trail from Abigail's forehead and she nodded slightly. Will lifted her up and sat her on one of the benches. "Wait here."

Will pulled his gun and went after Hannibal to help him.

Alan came to the back door of the Psychiatric Facility, which is where he had come in, and from the sidelines he noticed Hannibal approaching him and quickly crossed the threshold of the door. Alan walked down the street, feeling Lecter's heels on him, but to his surprise, a gunshot next to him disturbed him. Will had stunned him with his gun and begged Hannibal to go after that asshole. Without wasting time, Lecter approached him and looked at Elisa, who kept beating her father with her weak, infantile hands.

In those moments Hannibal remembered his childhood, the memories of his little sister being cornered by those men, hungry and exhausted, by the fireplace of his home. Those memories made him bewildered.

_"Mischa, Mischa!"_ his young version shrieked.

Alan recovered from the stunned gunshot, Will started running and Hannibal, feeling the agent's presence, came to his senses and managed to hold Alan from his jacket. He tried to break away and Will held Elisa away from the man's arms but Alan, despite being wounded, had great strength. Alan drove his knee upward to Hannibal's stomach, then with the knife in hand, slashed Will's chest and left the two down for the fight. Alan set out to run and Elisa's cry became an echo that gradually diminished. Both were lost in the crowd of people and both looked with terror, mainly Hannibal whose look of hatred emanated from the error that had been made.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


End file.
